The Accident updated chapter 20
by chunkman128
Summary: Everything is normal in Adventure Bay. However, unknown to the PAW Patrol, a new enemy is making her debut and she has big plans for Adventure Bay, and most of all, the PAW Patrol themselves.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Figure

**Prologue:**

It has been two years since the PAW Patrol has formed in Adventure Bay. Ryder is now 12 years old almost 13, Over the past two years they have dealt with Mayor Humdinger and his nephew Harold, The Cheetah, and The Lady Bird. However unknown to the PAW Patrol, their most difficult enemy would be getting started.

* * *

"Alright pups, breakfast is ready," Ryder said happily.

"Alright!" Yelled the pups.

All six of the pups run down to the kitchen where Ryder is waiting for them along with their breakfast.

"Thanks, Ryder you're the best!" Said Chase.

"Yeah Ryder you rock dude!" Chimed in Zuma.

"Thanks, pups it's no problem at all." Said Ryder blushing a little.

"Alright, so what's the plan for today Ryder?" Asked Marshall.

"Yeah what's today's plan, Ryder?" Added Rocky.

Ryder thought to himself for a moment as he hadn't thought up of a plan for the day other then any mission they might have for the day.

"Hmmm, how about we do maintenance on our vehicles?" Asked Ryder.

"That's a great idea Ryder, my helicopter has been pulling a little to the right when I hover." Replied Skye.

"Yeah and I think my rig is low on hydraulic fluid." Said Rubble.

"Alright, we'll get to work in fifteen minutes," Ryder said happily.

"RIGHT!" said the pups in unison

Fifteen minutes had passed and the pups were out doing maintenance on their vehicles. Ryder was over helping Skye work on her helicopter when he noticed that three wires going to the gyro-stabilizer module were cut.

"Hmm, that's odd," Ryder said in a confusing tone.

"What's that Ryder?" Asked Skye.

"Three wires have been cut." Replied Ryder.

Upon hearing this, the other pups stopped what they were doing and went over to Ryder and Skye to see what was up.

"So someone purposely cut the wires?" Zuma asked.

"I'm afraid so, until I can get the replacement module, your helicopter is grounded for safety Skye." Said Ryder sadly.

"But what if we have a mission that requires my helicopter?" Asked Skye as she started to panic.

"We will just have to do without, for now, I can't risk you crashing and getting hurt, besides, I'll order the part right now and it should be here tomorrow morning." Assured Ryder.

"Alright, Ryder," Skye said sadly.

Ryder went inside to order the part for Skye's helicopter, however, the other pups noticed that Skye seemed upset about not being able to fly.

"Don't worry Skye, you'll be flying again in no time," Chase said happily although concerned himself.

"Yeah dudette, it's only for a day." Chimed Zuma.

"Besides Skye, I got enough room in my rig you can ride along with me if we have a mission." Said, Rocky.

"Thanks, guys," Skye said happily.

"You're Welcome!" Said the three pups in unison.

Just then Ryder came out with a worried look on his face, Skye was the first to notice this and the look of concern returned on her face, followed by Chase.

"Ryder please tell me there is good news," Skye asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm afraid not Skye, The company I use to order the parts to repair our equipment is currently on backorder for that part, the person on the phone said that cities everywhere have been experiencing the same issues, looks like you're gonna be grounded longer then I have hoped," Ryder said sadly.

While Ryder and Skye were talking, Rubble had noticed that a wrench mysteriously hovered out of his rig over to Marshalls rig.

"Marshall did you see that?" asked Rubble.

"See what" Marshall replied back.

"You mean you didn't see that wrench mystically float over to your rig and disappear?" Questioned Rubble.

"Oh, that," replied Marshall, I thought I was seeing things again."

"Nope it wasn't just you, let's get a closer look." Said Rubble.

Both Marshall and Rubble started to walk to Marshalls rig when they noticed the wrench was removing the controls for the pump, but Marshall also noticed that behind the wrench there was a silhouette of a woman but you still could see through her.

"Rubble you see that behind the wrench?" Whispered Marshall.

"You mean what looks to be a silhouette of a woman?" asked Rubble.

"Exactly, this is foul play, what should we do?" Marshall asked Rubble.

"Use your water cannon and spray her," suggested Rubble.

"Good Idea!" Marshall said excitedly. "Ruff, water cannon." Whispered Marshall

Marshall then aimed at the silhouette and sprayed water right at it. After the water stopped a woman who was completely soaked was seen wearing all black along with a large duffle bag.

"Ugh, you got me all wet!" Cried the lady.

Upon hearing this, Ryder and the other pups rushed over to see both Rubble and Marshall in shock along with the lady in all black. Before Ryder could say anything Chase beat him.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing!" Growled Chase.

"Who I am doesn't concern you right now PAW Patrol, and what I am doing is just the beginning of my plan, HA HA HA HA!" Laughed the lady.

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Chase, "We'll see about that!"

Chase then made a run for the lady but before he knew it she vanished again, Chase got the scent that lasted only for a few feet and then vanished. While Chase was walking back Ryder and Marshall along with the others were looking at the damage done to Marshall's rig.

"This isn't good pups, not good at all," Ryder said in a concerned voice.

"What did…. huh, that lady… huh, take Ryder?" huffed Chase out of breath.

"Let's see, she took the pressure regulator, disconnected some of the valves and OH NO!" Cried, Ryder.

"What, what did she take?" Marshall asked as he looked for himself. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! Why would she want to take that?"

"What did she take?" asked the other pups.

"She took the most important piece that's on any of our equipment," Ryder said. "She took the…"

* * *

Note: This is my first time doing anything like this, so bear with me. Also, I'm open to suggestions, please pm me on your ideas.

Thanks,

Chunkman128


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Troubles

Hello again, I'm going to try and schedule postings on Mondays and Thursdays. Here's a rather lengthy chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

"She took the communicator module!" Sighed Ryder.

"The what?" Zuma asked confused.

"The communicator module, the piece that allows each of your pup tags to communicate with your vehicles and equipment. Without it, you can't use anything. I designed each of your vehicles so the respective pup tag has to be within so far for it to work." Ryder said.

"Oh, so it's like an antitheft device?" asked Rocky.

"Exactly Rocky, that's just what it is. And since that lady took it, looks Marshall is stuck just like Skye." Ryder sadly said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rubble. "We're now down two pups to help with missions!"

"I have a plan," Ryder assured the pups. "Skye's helicopter is just waiting for a part and Marshall's truck needs a new communicator. I can make a new one but it's gonna take some time to build since I have to reprogram Marshall's truck."

Before any more questions could be asked Ryder's pup pad went off and he answered it.

"Mayor Goodway, what seems to be the problem?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, Ryder it's horrible!" Cried the Mayor. "Someone stole my purse!"

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Said Ryder.

Ryder looked at the pups, who were already in gear.

"Alright, pups we're going to do it different today. Said Ryder, "Chase I'm gonna need you and your truck to follow me to city hall to help find the Mayor Goodway's purse."

"Chase is on the case Ryder sir!" Barked Chase.

"Can I count on you guys to be ready if we need more help?" Ryder said looking at the other pups.

"You bet!" said the other pups.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said happily.

Ryder and Chase then left to go help the mayor. Upon arrival, Ryder saw the mayor sitting on the steps of city hall crying.

"Mayor Goodway, are you okay?" Ryder asked the mayor.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ryder." Said Mayor Goodway. "Just shook up that's all."

Chase noticed that the mayor was holding her left arm along with a few drops of blood on the step below the mayor.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Chase asked the mayor.

"Oh, it's nothing Chase." Said Mayor Goodway. "It's just a scratch."

"Better look at it to be sure Mayor Goodway." Said Ryder.

Mayor Goodway then removed her arm to reveal not a scratch but a rather deep cut.

"Um, Mayor Goodway?" Chase said concerned. "That doesn't look like just a scratch to me."

"Yeah Mayor, you need medical attention now!" Ryder said in a panic.

Ryder then got out his pup pad and pushed the button to call Marshall. Meanwhile back at the lookout, Marshall and the other pups were playing pup, pup, goose.

"GOOSE! You're it, Zuma!" Skye yipped.

"Aww man weally guys, me again!" Zuma said in an annoyed tone.

Just as Zuma tagged Skye, Marshall's pup tag went off.

"Marshall, Marshall are you there?" Asked Ryder.

"Yeah, Ryder." Replied Marshall. "What's up?"

"The Mayor needs medical attention now!" A concerned Ryder said. "Marshall you'll need your big bag for this job. Rocky, can you get Marshall to city hall ASAP?"

"Green means go!" Rocky said excitedly.

Rocky and Marshall soon arrived at city hall, Marshall attended to Mayor Goodway's injury with Rocky's help. Meanwhile, Chase and Ryder went looking for the mayor's missing purse.

"Any scent of it Chase?" Asked Ryder.

"I'm hot on the trail Ryder sir!" Chase said excitedly. "Chickaletta has a very distinct smell."

"Alright Chase, let's find that purse!" Said Ryder.

Chase and Ryder ended up about three blocks from city hall in an alleyway.

"I found it, Ryder!" Exclaimed Chase.

"Good work Chase, let's get it back to Mayor Goodway." Said Ryder happily.

"Oh thank you PAW Patrol for your help." Mayor Goodway said in a thankful tone.

She then reaches into her purse to give Ryder payment for the help, but she notices something important is missing.

"Oh no!" Cried the mayor. "Who would want that?"

"What's wrong Mayor Goodway?" Asked Rocky.

"The, the key to city hall is missing…." Replied the mayor.

"The key to city hall, who would want that?" Asked Ryder "I thought it was only for decoration and ceremonies?"

"That's just it Ryder, it doesn't do anything at all." Mayor Goodway replied angrily. "That's why I'm confused about who the hell would take it."

Once the Mayor said that, the three pups looked at each other, then to Mayor Goodway, and finally to Ryder. Ryder thinking of how he could deescalate the situation then said.

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway, we'll find the key, and remember whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder said in an assuring tone.

With that Ryder and the others returned to the lookout to find Zuma, Rubble, and Skye still playing pup pup goose.

"Well, how's Mayor Goodway?" Zuma asked.

"She will be fine." Replied Marshall. "Just has to take it easy for a couple of days."

"That's good." Said Skye. "Did you find her purse?"

"We found it in an alley about three blocks down from city hall, but the key to city hall was missing," Chase said in a confused tone.

"Wait, you mean the key that Mayor Goodway uses for ceremonies and show?" Asked Rubble.

"That's the one." Replied Ryder. "I can't think of what anyone would want with it."

Before any of the pups could ask any more questions, Rubble's stomach growled loudly.

"Excuse me." Rubble said shyly. "Guess we missed lunch."

"Guess you're right Rubble, it's a quarter past five." Said Ryder.

Ryder and the pups went inside to eat supper, then called it a night. Over the next few days, Ryder tried making a new communicator for Marshall's truck but every time he would sit down to start, a call would come in. When Ryder would answer it, there would never be a person on the other side, just an image of an area of Adventure Bay. This continued on for two days when Marshall had enough and snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cried, Marshall. "Make this living hell stoooop!"

"Calm down Marshall," Chase said in a calm voice. "We're in this together, you're not the only one going through this."

"I guess you're right Chase." Replied Marshall. "Guess I overreacted a bit."

Ryder then walked into the room holding a little black chip with ten wires coming off of it.

"Well, pups I got good news and bad news." Said Ryder.

"What is it?" Replied the pups.

"The good news is, I got the part for Skye's helicopter ordered and I got a new communicator made for Marshall's truck," Ryder said in an unenthused voice.

"What's the bad news, Ryder?" Asked Chase.

"The bad news is the part for Skye's helicopter would arrive for another week or so, and the communicator I made to replace the one stolen from Marshall's truck, is only so it is drivable, it won't acknowledge any commands through Marshall's pup tag." Replied Ryder.

"Thank you, Ryder!" Marshall said excitedly. "Now I can use my truck again!"

"No problem Marshall," Ryder said blushing a little. "Just remember that your pup tag can't communicate to your truck or pup pack.

"I won't forget Ryder." Replied Marshall reassuring Ryder.

The next day was a busy one for the PAW Patrol, Farmer Al had gas cans and cream containers go missing, gas was stolen from the gas station, dynamite from Uncle Otis, and finally, someone cut the power to the waterworks for the town.

"This just doesn't add up Ryder," Chase said confused. "Who would steal gas, dynamite, cream containers and cut the power to the waterworks?"

"I'm not sure Chase," Ryder said in a puzzled voice. "But I do know something bad is going to happen… and I think that mysterious lady that sabotaged Marshall's truck is to blame."

Man was Ryder right about that. It was twelve o' five in the morning and the ground shook followed by a loud explosion off in the distance. This instantly woke up Ryder and the pups. Ryder still groggy from waking at such an hour soon heard his pup pad going wild with incoming calls. He grabbed it unsure of which one to answer first until he saw Mayor Goodway's face pop up. Upon answering it he was greeted by orange and red flames behind the mayor.

"RYDER, RYDER ARE YOU THERE?" Cried Mayor Goodway in a complete panic.

"Yes, Mayor Goodway, what's on fire?" Asked Ryder.

"City hall, it's city hall, Ryder! Come quickly please!" Said the mayor now crying. "Chickaletta ran inside. I, I tried to grab her... but she was too fast."

"Don't worry Mayor Goodway the PAW Patrol will be there on the double!" Ryder said nervously.

Ryder then went to activate the Ultimate Fire Rescue protocol but right as he was about to, he heard the elevator open and seen the pups were already in their ultimate fire rescue gear ready to go. Before Ryder could give a summary of what's going on Marshall beat him to it and said.

"We're fired up Ryder let's go!"

"RIGHT!" said the other five pups in unison after Marshall finished.

The pups got into Marshall's ultimate fire truck and headed straight for city hall. When they arrived most of city hall was ablaze along with most of Adventure Bay gathering outside.

"Alright, Marshall and Chase you're with me to go inside and find Chickaletta. Rocky, Zuma Rubble, and Skye, you start the attack outside and try to get it under control." Ryder said nervously.

"Right!" said the pups nervously back.

Ryder, Marshall, and Chase then ran inside to find Chickaletta. After searching almost every room and with no sign of Chickaletta, they were about to give up when they heard a faint cluck. Here Chickaletta was hiding in a burned box under the statue of Mayor Goodway in the lobby.

"I found her Ryder!" Yelled Chase. "Let's ge..."

Chase's voice was then drowned out by an airhorn blasting from outside.

"About time!" Ryder yelled back while picking up the chicken. "The roof is starting to collapse!"

The trio then made a dash for the door. But right as they were to exit the building, Marshall heard a crumbling sound and looked up to see a piece of falling roof was headed right for Chase and Ryder.

"LOOKOUT!" Yelled Marshall as he pushed Ryder and Chase out of the way.

Chase and Ryder then fell down outside the doors only to see Marshall lying on the floor looking at them. Marshall then mouthed something but neither Ryder or Chase could make it out. Then the piece of roof fell on top of him.

* * *

Oh no another cliff hanger moment. Part three is gonna take some time for me to get out, plenty of ideas, I just don't know how to use them. (Everest and Tracker will be making an appearance in the story as well.)

Thanks for reading,

Chunkman128


	3. Chapter 3: Grief

Authors Note: In this chapter, I used some real firefighting terminology. When a house is burning, firefighters assign letters to each face of the house. Starting with the front, which is the "A" side and then rotates clockwise. So in this chapter for clarity, the "A" side of city hall is the front, "B" is the left side, "C" is the back, and "D" is the right side. I hope this will help keep things clear.

* * *

Skye, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble watched as Ryder, Marshall, and Chase went inside to find Chickaletta. The four pups stood in disbelief that Adventure Bay's city hall was burning to the ground.

"Zuma!" Skye yelled. "Help me get a water supply established! "Rocky, Rubble, start the attack!"

"Right!" Yelled the three pups in unison.

Skye and Zuma got the water supply connected to the truck and went to help the other. Rocky was in the cab of the truck using it in it's elevated position while Rubble was on the back of the truck. Skye went to the Water Cannon Cart on the side while Zuma took control of the ladder's deck gun. The four pups worked hard at trying to get the fire under control but to no avail, the fire was just too hot.

"Guys?" Yelled Rocky nervously. "I don't think this is working."

"I don't think so either." Yelled Skye. "Where's Ryder, Chase, and Marshall? The building looks like it's about to collapse."

As if right on queue, the roof on the "D" side of the building collapsed in.

"Rocky!" Yelled Skye in a panic. "Hit the airhorn to let Ryder and the others know they need to get out NOW!"

"On it Skye!" Rocky yelled back.

The mixed-breed then pushed the button to activate the airhorns. A loud deafening sound followed for ten seconds. Not soon after through the smoke four figures could be seen headed for the door.

"They're coming out!" Zuma yelled happily.

"About time too!" Rubble added as the "B" side of the building's roof collapsed.

The four pups heard a voice yell something inaudible, only to see Ryder, Chase, and Chickaletta be pushed out the door. Skye and the others looked on as Ryder and Chase looked back through the door at Marshall through the smoke, only for a piece of the roof to fall right on him.

At that moment it seemed as in time itself froze as Ryder and the others looked at where they're beloved fire pup once was standing.

A million thoughts flowed through Ryder's head. How could he let one of his pups get injured? How could he let one of his pups die? No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! There is no way Marshall is dead, he's stronger than that. He got out of the way right before the ceiling fell, right? Right…..? Chase was now screaming at the top of his lungs, louder than he ever had screamed before. This snapped Ryder back to reality for a brief moment, only for him to slip back into his thoughts.

"HELP!" Yelled Chase. "Ryder, guys HELP! Marshall is still inside"

Skye and Rubble ran up to where Chase was, looking at the now blocked doorway.

"Rubble, can you use your claw and try to remove the debris?" Chase asked in a panic. "Skye, can you help me try to cool the area down?"

"Right!" Skye replied unsurely.

"I'll try Chase." Rubble shakingly said.

The three pups worked harder than ever trying to get to Marshall to free him, but to no avail, the debris from the ceiling was just too heavy for them to move.

"Guys!" Rocky yelled over the truck's loudspeaker. "It's no use, the entire building is starting to come down.

"Bu, bu, but Marshall is still inside! "Chase yelled angrily. "I'm not leaving him in there!"

"Chase." Skye started. "It's Marshall, he probably found another way out."

"No, no, I don't want to take any chances that he's still in there!" Chase replied with tears in his eyes.

"Then let's go look for him!" Rubble answered to Chase and Skye.

The trio then left to circle the building, completely unaware that Ryder was still on the steps to city hall completely oblivious to what's going on around him.

"Wocky!" Zuma yelled to the mixed breed. "You see the "A, B" side of the wall starting to lean outward?"

Rocky then turned his attention to the "A, B" side of the building start to lean out.

"Yes, I do Zuma," Rocky yelled back. "We need to move the truck so it doesn't get crushed!"

Rocky and Zuma then proceeded to shut down the attack when Zuma noticed that Ryder was still sitting on the steps.

"WYDER!" Yelled the labrador. "You need to get out of the way!"

This caught the attention of Rocky who was putting down the ladder.

"What? What did you say, Zuma?" Rocky asked confused.

"It's Wyder, he's still on the steps to city hall!" Zuma said starting to cry.

"Let's go get him!" Rocky yelled back to Zuma. "I'm gonna need a paw."

"W, Wight!" Yuma replied still crying.

Zuma and Rocky then went over to Ryder. Only then did they realize his gear was starting to smoke from the heat.

"Ryder!" Rocky yelled. "You need to get away, the wall is going to fall down!"

Rocky got no answer only to see Ryder's eyes screwed tightly shut and crying. Zuma then heard a crumbling noise only to see the "A" wall start to fall outward.

"Wocky!" Zuma yelled. "The wall is starting to give. We need to get Wyder away!"

"Right!" replied Rocky.

The two pups then bit ahold of Ryders jacket and drug him away from the oncoming danger over to where Chickaletta's statue sat. Right as they sat Ryder down they heard the sound of the wall finally falling with a thud on the ground. They then looked up just in time to see the last part of the wall crush Marshall's truck.

"Wow, that was close," Rocky said starting to cry.

"No kidding!" Zuma replied back.

Meanwhile, Chase, Rubble, and Skye were behind city hall looking for any sign that Marshall had escaped the building.

"Any sign of him Chase?" Skye yelled to the german shepherd.

"No, no there isn't," Chase replied.

"He, he has to be out here, somewhere." Said Rubble crying.

"HE ISN'T OUT HERE!" Chase yelled finally snapping. "HE IS STILL INSIDE AND IS PROBABLY DEA…."

Chase's outburst was then drowned out by a loud thud and steel being twisted and crushed.

"What was that?" Skye asked in a panic.

I, I don't know." Answered Rubble. "Let's go find out!"

Skye, Rubble, and Chase then ran out front to see Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder were sitting under Chickaletta's statue looking at the building. Only when they got closer they realized the three of them were crying their eyes out.

"What…(huh) what…(huh) happened…." Rubble asked while trying to catch his breath.

Neither Rocky or Zuma could find the will to speak and Ryder just sat there with his face buried into his arms crying hysterically.

"Alright, guys this isn't funny!" Snapped Skye. "What happened!?"

Rocky found the strength in himself to lift his arm up and pointed to the collapsed wall lying on the ground and on top of Marshall's truck. Skye and Rubble turned around and gasped in shock realizing what that thud was. Chase then started to bawl his eyes out joining Rocky, Zuma, and Ryder.

"Guys come on" Started Skye. "There's still hope, it's Marshall. He's been through far worse.

Skye got no response from any of the pups or Ryder.

"Rubble you coming to help?" Said Skye as she turned to Rubble only to find the English bulldog curled up in a ball crying loudly.

"Guess I'm on my own" Skye thought to herself running up to city hall.

Just as Skye got to the bottom of the steps there was one last explosion that sent the cockapoo flying backward. Skye tried to get to her feet only to find that what little strength she had left was gone.

"Oh Marshall…." Skye whispered to herself. "Why did it have to end like this? What about Everest?"

Skye then closed her eyes and started to cry. Only to hear the sound of a piece of metal fall in front of her. She opened her eyes only to be filled with horror. Lying in front of her was a badly burnt pup tag.

Marshall's pup tag.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Don't worry Marshall doesn't die... or does he...? Everest, Jake, Carlos, and Tracker will be in the next chapter, which will be out Monday, hope to see you then.**

Chunkman128


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Recover

Skye couldn't do anything but lie there and cry. All of her strength was gone and now with the sight of Marshall's burnt pup tag in front of her, she had given up. The citizens of Adventure Bay watched as the remains of city hall burned to the ground and as Ryder and the remaining members of the PAW Patrol mourned the loss of Marshall. The crowd eventually faded away, leaving Ryder and the others to their thoughts. 

"There is no way Marshall is gone" Zuma sobbed. "He's tougher than that, right guys?" 

Zuma was left with no answer other than the cries and sobs of his friends. 

"Guys?" Zuma started. "We have to do something, he still could be alive?" 

Chase then slowly got to his feet and walked over to Zuma. Zuma noticed how bloodshot Chase's eyes were.

"Zuma," Chase started, "There is no way anyone could survive that, look at the truck the paint is completely burnt all around it. 

Zuma turned his head and looked at the remains of Marshall's truck. Besides the wall crushing it, the paint had been burned all around it revealing the metal body. 

"B...But Chase." Zuma stuttered. "It's Marshall he's stil…"

"Zuma!" Chase said coldly cutting the labrador off. "He's gone… we failed him…."

"No, you're **WRONG** Chase!" Snapped Zuma. "If you won't help me Skye will." 

Zuma then walked around looking for Skye, he eventually found her lying in the grass in front of the destroyed building. 

Skye had her head buried into her paws crying softly to herself when Zuma walked up 

"Skye, you'll help me right?" Zuma started still walking up to the cockapoo. "Come on I know Marshall is still alive, we just have to get him out."

"Zuma, he's not coming out alive, he's dead," Skye replied with her head still in her paws.

"You too huh?" Spat Zuma, "Where is your sense of hope?" 

Skye did not verbally answer that question, she instead lifted her head up and pointed to Marshall's burnt pup tag lying in front of both of them. Zuma noticed it and looked at it confused. 

"Skye, whe...where did you find this?" Zuma asked starting to cry again.

"That last explosion threw it," Skye started trying not to lose it. "That's where it landed Zuma, there is no way he sur-." 

Skye was cut off by Zuma now crying and screaming to the high heavens wanting an answer as to why their friend was taken from them, but the only response he got was from Rocky who had joined them. 

"Skye, Zuma," Rocky squeaked. "Let's go back to the Lookout with the others."

"Al… alright" Skye said wiping her cheek.

"Mmhmm." Replied Zuma unable to speak. 

The trio caught up with Ryder, Rubble, and Chase as they slowly walked back to the Lookout. No words were exchanged until they got back. 

"Pu-pups." Whispered Ryder. "If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight." 

Ryder didn't get an answer, instead, he got the smiles from five happy pups waiting for him in the elevator. That night, the PAW Patrol cried themselves to sleep, with Ryder being the exception. Lying there, tossing and turning, no matter what he thought of, he could not get the image of his head. Marshall standing in the doorway, smiling at Chase and himself. Eventually, Ryder fell asleep joining the other pups in their hellish nightmares. It wasn't long until morning had arrived. Chase was the first one up naturally, he looked around the room and noticed that Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky were missing. 

"Huh, that's odd," Chase whispered to himself. "I wonder where those guys went." 

Chase not wanting to wake the others, carefully left Ryder's room and went downstairs. 

"Ah, what a lovely day," Chase said to himself. "This day is going to be better than that horrid dream I had last night." (Chase shivers on the thought of his dream) "Anyway, I wonder where they are." 

Chase then walks outside to see Rubble and Rocky lying down where Marshall's pup house should be. This made Chase's blood run cold, he needed answers now.

"Rocky! Rubble!" Chase yelled while running up to them. "Where's Marshall?" 

Chase got no response from the two pups except for a few groans. 

"GUYS!" Chase snapped. "_WHERE IS _**MARSHALL!**" 

Chase yelled loud enough that it not only woke Rocky and Rubble but the others as well. 

"Don't you remember?" Rocky shakily said.

"Mar… Mar..." Stuttered Rubble before breaking down into tears.

"No, no I don't." Replied Chase. Rubble? Mar? Marshall?" 

As soon as Chase said Marshall's name, it finally clicked that he was not dreaming. The events of last night had actually happened, Marshall was GONE." 

"Wait, you two are telling me… it… wasn't… a… dr… dr… dream?" Chase said starting to cry 

Both Rocky and Rubble unable to speak, shake their heads no. It was now Chase's turn to completely lose it. The usually well-composed, collected german shepherd was gone. Chase curled up in a ball tears pouring from his eyes, repeating himself over and over. 

"It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! I want it to be a dream!"

"We all want it to be a dream, Chase." Sniffled Rocky. "But unfortunately it isn't…" 

Before any of them could anything else, they saw a car driving over the bridge heading for the Lookout. 

"Chase, here comes a car," Rocky said wiping his eyes.

"I wonder who it could be?" Chase mumbled through his fur. 

Chase uncurled from his ball just in time to see that it was Mayor Goodway, who was really happy for some reason unknown to them. 

"Pups! Pups!" Mayor Goodway said excitedly. "Where...Wheres Ryder?"

"Right here Mayor Goodway." Replied Ryder walking out of the Lookout with Skye and Zuma in tow. "What's up?"

"Ryder you won't believe this, Marshall is alive!" Mayor Goodway said hysterically.

"I know you're trying to cheer us up Mayor Goodway…" Ryder started. "but there is no way…" 

Ryder was cut off by the Mayor kneeling down and looking him right in the eyes and saying, 

"Ryder, people that have started to clean up the mess are saying they can hear whimpers from inside the rubble. Marshall is **ALIVE**!" 

The last word the Mayor said got everyone's attention, even Chase. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ryder said happily. PAW Patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" Chanted the pups. 

The pups get their gear on and head to the top of the Lookout, presenting themselves as usual. 

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Said Chase.

"Alright pups," Ryder began. "we have people saying that Marshall is still alive in the remains of city hall. Chase, I need you to use your police car to set up a working perimeter to keep people a safe distance away."

"Chase is on the case!" Replied Chase happily.

"Skye, we'll need your helicopter to help keep an eye in the sky for Marshall, along with lifting the heavier remains."

"Yip yip, this pup's gotta fly!" Yipped Skye.

"Rocky, I need you to use Rubble's dozer to help clear the debris."

"Green means… wait, I use Rubble's truck? Why me?"

"Just trust me Rocky, I need Rubble for something else. Zuma, think you could use the Water Cannon Cart that is still at city hall to put out any hot spots?"

"You bet dude!"

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll. Rubble and I will meet you guys there."

"Right!" Replied the pups. 

The pups raced to city hall, eager to start the search for their friend. Rocky helped Chase get a perimeter set up like Ryder asked. They no sooner got done when they heard two big vehicles coming. They watched in awe as Ryder approached in a big yellow dump truck and Rubble in an excavator. 

"Alright, pups let's get to work." Said Ryder. 

Ryder and the pups worked harder than they ever had before. Slowly they started clearing the remains of city hall. It wasn't long after they started that Everest, Jake, Tracker, and Carlos had joined the search. They worked slowly, making sure not to crush anyone that might be below the debris. Before long it was lunchtime, Ryder had called Katie and asked if she could bring the pups some lunch, naturally, she agreed. 

"Wow, all this work is making me hungry." Rubble said after his stomach growling loudly.

"Hehe." Ryder chuckled. "Same here." 

Everest and Tracker were walking over to meet the others when Tracker stopped dead in his tracks. 

"What is it Tracker?" asked Everest.

"Shhhhhh!" Tracker replied. "I hear something."

"Help! I'm down here!" A barely audible voice said.

"I FOUND HIM!" Tracker yelled excitedly. 

This caused the others to run over to where Tracker and Everest were standing. 

"You found him?" Carlos asked.

"Si Carlos." Replied Tracker. "Listen." 

The group listened closely and sure enough under all of the debris, faint cries for help could be heard. The group agreed lunch could wait and went right back to digging where the cries were coming from. After what felt like an eternity, Marshall was pulled from the rubble. He was badly burned, dirty from all the ash, unconscious but breathing. 

"We need to get him to my place!" Cried, Katie.

"Right!" Replied Ryder. "Chase, think you can give her an escort back?"

"On it Ryder sir!" Barked Chase. 

Chase, Marshall, and Katie soon disappeared off into the distance. 

"I, I hope he will be okay." Skye said starting to whimper.

"We all do Skye." Ryder said in an assuring tone. "But right now we have a job to finish. We will go see Marshall when we are done."

"Al-alright." Replied Skye. 

The group worked all afternoon and into the evening, the sun was starting to set right as the group had finished. 

"Whew!" Huffed Rubble. "That was quite the construction project."

"No kidding." Skye said as she fell over on her back.

"I think you guys did an excellent job," Ryder said in a tired voice. "I think we all deserve a treat." 

Before Ryder could say what he had in mind his pup pad received an incoming call. A call from Katie. Ryder promptly answered it. 

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Asked Ryder.

"Ryder, Ryder it's bad, Ma… Marshall… he… he…" Katie cried. "Just, come over here now."

"I'll be over Katie." Replied Ryder.

"Is everything alwight?" Asked Zuma. 

Ryder's expression said a thousand words. The smile Ryder had a moment ago was gone. He now had his eyes tightly screwed shut, tears flowing down his face. He finally got himself together enough to say, 

"It was Katie," Ryder said wiping his face. "She said it's bad… and we need to get over there now."

Before anyone of the group could react, Ryder collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Sticks and Stones

"RYDER!" Yelled Chase running up to him. "You, you okay?"

"Wha… what happened?" Ryder asked confused.

"You don't remember dude?" Asked Zuma.

"No, I don't guys." Ryder started. "I remember us rushing over to Katie's, everything going dark for a few seconds and now I'm on the ground."

"Well, when was the last time you ate anything amigo?" Carlos asked.

"Um…" Ryder stammered. "The night before the fire started."

"RYDER!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"You need to take care of yourself. How could you not eat?" said Rubble.

"I know guys, It's just with everything that's been going on… eating is the last thing on my mind." Ryder retorted.

"You know Marshall wouldn't approve of you doing this to yourself," Skye added flatly. 

With Skye mentioning Marshall's name, the group remembered why they were in a rush. 

"Wait, Marshall!" Cried Rocky. "We need to get over there!"

"Si, vámonos!" Carlos and Tracker added. 

The group proceeded to finish their journey over to Katie's, with Ryder grabbing a bite to eat. When they finally got to Katie's, to their surprise, Everest was waiting outside. 

"Everest, how did you beat us here?" Asked Jake.

"After Ryder had his mishap and he was okay, I snuck off ahead of you guys to see Marshall myself…" Everest said blushing in the process. 

The group stood there in silence, causing Everest to blush even more. Zuma finally broke the silence. 

"Well, is Mawshall okay?" Zuma asked. 

Before Everest could answer that question Katie walked out. 

"Hey, guys," Katie said in a tired voice. "Come in, I'll explain what's going on." 

The group walked inside, once everyone prepared themselves for the worst, Katie began. 

"Well, I'll start with the good first." Katie started. "Although I have no idea how Marshall managed it, he only has a few minor burns to his body. There is no internal organ damage or bleeding. The bad news is, he has a broken leg, a few bruised ribs, and unfortunately from all the shock, he went into a coma." 

The group sat there in shock, all looking at Katie as if she just gave them death threats. 

"But, he will be okay?" Chase shakily asked. 

"With time, yes, but it's hard to tell how long he will be in a coma." Replied Katie. "It could be a day or a week or so. But, each of you can go back and see him, one at a time."

"I think that everyone seeing Marshall is okay will help." Started Rocky. "I feel that Ryder should go first."

"I agree." Added Chase.

"Alright then Ryder," Katie started turning to him. "Looks like you're first." 

But to Katie's surprise, Ryder was gone. 

"Where, where did Ryder go?" Katie asked confused. 

The group turned their attention to where Ryder once was, realizing he was gone. 

"I'm not sure." Chase replied.

"Yeah, I never heard him leave." Added Tracker.

"I wonder where he ran off to?" Asked Rocky.

"Don't worry guys, I'll find him." Chase said assuringly. 

With that Chase went out to find Ryder. 

"Well, since Ryder isn't here, who wants to go first?" Katie asked.

"I will." Replied Zuma. 

Zuma then followed Katie back to the room where Marshall was resting. He was lying on a large mattress set in the middle of the floor. Zuma noticed the cast on Marshall's left rear leg. Zuma then started to cry, until Katie had noticed. 

"It's okay Zuma," Katie said softly. "Marshall is going to be fine. Just remember that he can hear you, but he can't respond."

"Alwight." Zuma replied. 

One by one the pups went back to talk to Marshall. The order went Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Tracker, Carlos, and Jake. Jake had no sooner went back when Chase and Ryder returned. 

"I see you found him." Katie said happily.

"Yeah, I did." Chase said shyly.

"Are you two okay?" Rocky asked. "You both look like you're about ready to burst into tears." 

With the mention of crying, both Ryder and Chase started to cry. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Katie said calmly while walking up to the two. "There is no reason to cry, Marshall is alive and safe."

"Yes, yes there is." Retorted Ryder. "It's my fault Marshall is in this situation. I **FAILED** him as a friend and a leader."

"Ryder, how could you say that?" Jake objected.

"Cause I just sat there and watched the ceiling fall on him," Ryder replied flatly. "I did **NOTHING** to help him, I should have been the one to get crushed, not Marshall."

"But still though amigo, that whole night was a mess. It could have happened to anyone." Contested Carlos. 

As everyone continued to argue over who was to blame for Marshall's injury, Everest found her chance to sneak back to see Marshall. To her surprise, Marshall looked peaceful lying there asleep. 

"Oh, Marshall…" Everest whispered. "Of all pups why did this have to happen to you, and of all times now? I was almost comfortable enough to ask you a question, but now there's no point… ah, the heck with it." 

Everest then lay down next to Marshall, looking directly at his face. 

"You see the truth is Marshall." Everest started. "Ever since Jake brought me to Adventure Bay and I meet you. I have always liked you, more than you know. Now that this has happened, you probably won't see it that way anymore. Maybe one day you will." 

Before Everest left the room, she kissed Marshall on the cheek, but as she was leaving she heard a familiar voice. 

"Everest?" Marshall said weakly. "Did you just kiss me?" 

Everest turned around to see Marshall was now awake looking at her in awe realizing that the love of his life just confessed her feeling for him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Marshall!" Everest cried running back to him. "You're awake." 

"Yeah I am," Marshall replied. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that city hall caught fire, and I saved Chase and Ryder by pushing them so they wouldn't get crushed." 

Everest chuckled to herself before breaking down into tears. 

"What's wrong Everest?" Marshall asked confused.

"That, that wasn't a dream." Replied Everest. "You actually did that, you saved Ryder and Chase."

"Oh," Marshall said flatly. "Then where are the others?"

"They're out in the lobby fighting over who's to blame for this mess." Everest said shaking her head. "Hey how about we go surprise them?"

"I like the way you think Everest." Marshall said with a grin. 

Marshall slowly stood up and tried to walk, only then did he realize his leg was broken. 

"Ow, that's gonna take some time to get used to…" Marshall huffed.

"Here let me give a paw." Everest replied. 

The two slowly made their way out to the lobby. When they finally got to the doorway, they saw that everyone was pointing fingers at each other, yelling about who to blame. Rocky was the first to notice that Marshall had awoken and was standing in the doorway. His only response was to start laughing and crying tears of joy. Rubble and Zuma joined meer seconds later. This caused the arguing to stop and have the remaining members look at the three pups confused. 

"What has gotten into you three?" Chase asked perplexed. 

The only thing the three of them could do is point at the doorway where Marshall and Everest were standing. Everyone turned around and looked to see a black-spotted pup standing there. 

"MARSHALL!" They all cried before running up to him and carefully giving him a great big hug.

"How, how are you awake? Stammered Chase. "You were in a coma."

"Well, I remember there being a really bright white light." Marshall started. "I kept walking towards it, until a voice told me to go no further, and my work wasn't done. Then I heard Everest's voice, followed by her kissing me." 

The group looked in awe as both Marshall and Everests' faces turned bright red. 

"So Everest kissing you woke you out of your coma?" Skye asked.

"I, I guess so Skye." Marshall said blushing even more.

"Wait so how did you manage to only get a broken leg?" Asked Rubble.

"Yeah, I mean, we saw you get crushed." Added Chase.

"Well you see," Marshall started. "After I pushed you and Ryder out of the way, I knew I had to move quickly. So I rolled over onto my back and barely missed being crushed. However, my leg got caught under the debris that fell and I guess that's how it got broken. Afterward, I limped my way through the remains of the building and found a hole in all of the debris and waited there until you guys found me. At some point I must have lost consciousness, you guys eventually found me and here we are. 

The group just looked at Marshall in shock that he managed to survive the impossible. 

"Wow Marshall, you really are incredible." Everest said blushing.

"It's nothing, really it isn't. I was just doing what my training taught me." Marshall replied.

"Alright, so now what?" Ryder said finally speaking up.

"Now," Marshall said in a stern voice. "I'm fired up to go find who caused this mess!"

* * *

Would you look at that, Marshall is okay, Everest confessed her love to him and everything is back to normal... well almost. Next chapter the villain's motives will be revealed, along with more details on her. I'm still missing a name so please send me ideas. The next chapter comes out Monday, see ya then.  
Chunkman128


	6. Chapter 6: Embers

Update: On 1/24/2020 I came back and changed a few minor things to this chapter, feel free to reread it if you like.

* * *

The next few days, the PAW Patrol were the busiest they have ever been. Ryder had tasked Rubble with leading the construction of a new city hall, along with Skye, Zuma, Carlos, Tracker, and Jake. While Rubble leads that project, Rocky helped Ryder and Katie start on making Marshall a new truck, since his was destroyed, and finally, Chase, Marshall, and Everest started looking into the mysterious lady that had caused the trouble.

"Man," Chase started. "This is proving tougher than I thought it would. Her being invisible makes it near impossible for us to track her."

"No kidding," Marshall replied. "The only leads we have to go on is from people she's stolen from.

"Not to mention she always seems to be one step ahead of us." Added Everest.

"Well, I think we go and look for any more clues we might have missed." Said Chase donning his spy gear.

"Can I go this time?" Begged Marshall.

"No, you can't." Replied Everest kissing him. "You heard Katie, you're not allowed to leave the Lookout grounds for a few weeks.

"But, but what she doesn't know... won't hurt her." Stammered Marshall.

"Sorry Marshall, no buts," Chase added. "Besides you can keep looking here while we're out.

"I guess." Marshall sighed. "Just don't take too long."

"We'll try." The two said in unison as the elevator descended.

Marshall watched as the two disappeared over off in the distance. He then turned his attention to a massive map of Adventure Bay and everything that was pinned to it. Each pin was an item or items that had been stolen and who from. Then from each pin ran a string to another pin where that item was used to commit a crime. Most of the strings ran to where city hall used to be. There were a few others, Farmer Al's hayfield, Otis's mine, and the wood dock next to the lighthouse. Each accident was almost identical, a fire would mystically start, Ryder and the others would put it out, and a piece of burnt stock card would be found, each with a different letter. So far there were the letters "M", "B", and "R". Marshall looked at the wall, puzzled on what they could mean.

"This doesn't make sense." Marshall thought to himself. "Who could hate Adventure Bay this much to cause all of this?"

Marshall was so deep in his thoughts he never heard the elevator come up, with no one inside. Marshall continued to stare at the board until a voice said,

"You know you're going about this all wrong."

"AGH." Marshall cried jumping in the air. "Wow, I was so deep in thought I'm hearing voices now." Marshall said to himself.

"Oh, I assure you you're not hearing things." The voice said again.

Now Marshall was scared, he had no clue where that voice was coming from.

"Wh, who's there?" Stuttered Marshall.

"Oh, no one you need to worry about, Marshall." The voice replied coldly.

"Show yourself!" Marshall growled.

"If you insist." Replied the voice.

In front of Marshall appeared a woman, about Mayor Goodway's height dressed in a red jumpsuit with orange and yellow flames on it. She had long blond hair with orange and red highlights, and hazel eyes, not the kind of person Marshall was expecting to see.

"Who are you?" Demanded Marshall.

"Me? Why I'm no one really but if you insist, my name is Ember, Ember McFlame."

"What do you want?" Marshall asked.

"What do I want?" Ember said with a chuckle. "That's easy, I want the PAW Patrol to fall apart, so I can take over Adventure Bay."

"Bu, but why?" Stammered Marshall. "What has Adventure Bay or the PAW Patrol ever done to you?"

"Hehehe well you see…" Ember paused for awhile. "I honestly can't remember. All I know is I'm supposed to hate you both."

"Wait!" Marshall interrupted before she could continue. "You're saying that you don't remember anything before the events of the past few days?"

"No, no I don't." Ember replied in a puzzled tone.

Ember then turned around and walked to the window. She then noticed Chase and Everest returning.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I feel the heat coming on." Ember said with a grin.

Marshall watched as she reached to her wrist, hit a button on what looked like a watch and vanished again. Soon the elevator went down, then back up with Chase and Everest inside with another piece of paper. Before either of them could say a word, Marshall spoke.

"Ember," Marshall said. "Her name is Ember, she was just here."

"Wait, really?" Chase asked confused. "You're sure?"

"Pull up the security camera footage." Suggested Everest.

"Great idea!" Agreed Chase.

The three walked over to the TV monitor and Chase went to work pulling up the footage. Chase and Everest were in shock when they saw Ember appear in the Lookout.

"I can't believe it," Chase said in an amused tone. "The lady we have been looking for has come to us herself."

"Yeah, well I think it means more trouble for us because now she knows how to get into the lookout." Retorted Everest.

"But how, with the biometric scanner, only us pups, Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Katie, and Mayor Goodway… That's IT!" Marshall excitedly said.

"What?" Chase and Everest asked confused.

"Ember stole the key to the city." Marshall started. "The key has Mayor Goodway's fingerprints all over it. That's how she got in.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chase replied in an annoyed tone.

"I think Ryder and the others should know about our findings." Suggested Everest.

"Good idea." Replied Marshall. "Hey Chase, is the pup pad still up here?"

"Yeah, it should be on the control panel?" Chase replied confused.

"Would you get it for me?" Marshall asked.

Chase then walked up and grabbed the pup pad and brought it over to Marshall.

"Here ya go." Chase said happily.

"What do you need it for?" Everest asked.

"Well," Marshall started while pulling out the tray. "I figured this would be the easiest way to get everyone here the fastest."

Marshall then pushed the "call all" button, soon Chase's, Everest's and his own pup tag went off along with the others. Marshall then very excitedly said.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder, nee... uh, Marshall needs us?" Responded the others confused.

Soon everyone was gathered at the top of the Lookout, eyes on Marshall, Chase, and Everest.

"Alright guys," Chase started "We called you all here to inform you on what we just learned about the person who has been causing all of this trouble."

"Well, what do you got?" Ryder asked.

Marshall explained the events that took place nearly an hour ago, along with showing the security footage. Soon everyone was on the same page.

"So now what?" Skye asked.

"I'm not sure Skye." Ryder replied.

"Marshall?" said Katie. "Can you rewind the footage to where she uses her watch?"

"Sure!" Replied Marshall.

Marshall rewound the footage as Katie asked. Katie then walked closer to the TV monitor.

"Is there any way to zoom in on the image?" Katie asked.

"Just a second," Marshall replied while zooming the image.

"Alright, now can you move over to her watch?"

"There, what do you see?" Marshall asked confused.

"Her watch looks like it has the same glow as the meteor that's kept in the lookout… Rocky think you could go get a piece of it?" Katie asked.

"Sure thing." Rocky said as he ran off.

"What are you thinking Katie?" asked Ryder.

"I'm thinking, her ability to go invisible comes from that meteor." Replied Katie.

"I'm back!" Rocky said happily holding a piece of the meteor in his claw.

"Thanks, Rocky." Katie said while rubbing his head. "Now let's see here…"

Katie held the meteor piece up to the monitor and sure enough, it had the same glow.

"Well, that answers that question." Katie said in a satisfied tone.

"That's all well and good but how do we stop her?" Asked Carlos.

"Hmm, that is a good point." Added Zuma.

"Marshall?" Started Rubble. "Doesn't water short out her powers?"

"You're right Rubble I almost forgot!" Marshall said annoyed. "Water is her weakness."

"So how do we manage to get her wet again?" asked Rocky.

"That's easy guys," Ryder said. "Since the meteor is involved now, this case just got upgraded to a Mighty Pups case."

* * *

**Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter six. It's been a few days and I'm surprised no one caught the reference to another show in Ember's name...**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

Soon everyone was back working on their projects, the city hall project was going wonderfully, Ryder just about had Marshall's new truck built and Chase, Marshall, and Everest were using the newly found information to try and find anything on Ember or her back story.

"This is really starting to piss me off". Chase said annoyed. "Even with the new information we still have nothing on her, other than her name."

"No kidding." Huffed Marshall with a concerned toward Chase.

"What else haven't we tried?" Asked Everest.

"Just about everything, there is to try." Replied Chase.

"What about a face search through Adventure Bay's criminal database?" Suggested Everest.

"Say, that is one thing we haven't tried yet, I think it's worth a shot." Added Marshall.

"Alright, let's see what we can do." Said Chase.

Chase then went to the security footage and cropped a good image of ember and started running it through the database.

"While this does its search, you guys up for some pup pup boogie?" Asked Chase.

"Sure!" Replied Everest.

"I'll pass." Replied Marshall while pointing to his leg. "I'll stay up here and watch it search."

"Alright, come get us when it's done." Chase said as the elevator went down.

"Will do." Sighed Marshall.

Marshall sat and watched as the screen slowly went through every known criminal in Adventure Bay and the surrounding areas, most of which were from Foggy Bottom. Soon Marshall found himself slowly drifting to sleep, right as he closed his eyes, Ryder called.

"Marshall, you there?" Asked Ryder.

"Ah!." Screamed Marshall. "Yeah Ryder, what's up?"

"Think you could come down to the basement?" Ryder asked. "We got a surprise for you."

"Alright, I'll be right down, just give me a little time…" Marshall said chuckling to himself.

"Just take your time." Ryder said laughing himself.

Marshall walked over to the elevator before pushing the call button. He had a good idea of what Ryder's surprise was but he wasn't completely sure. Soon the elevator arrived and Marshall got in. As it descended down past the ground floor Marshall could see Everest and Chase playing pup pup boogie. Once the elevator came to a stop, Ryder, Rocky, and Katie were waiting for him.

"You ready for the surprise?" Ryder asked Marshall.

"You bet Ryder!" Marshall replied happily.

"Alright, close your eyes, and no peeking." Said Ryder.

Marshall closed his eyes and felt something placed around his neck.

"You can open your eyes, Marshall." "Said Ryder.

Marshall opened his eyes to see that a mirror had been placed in front of him and around his neck was a brand new pup tag and collar.

"Wow, Ryder." Said Marshall starting to cry. " This is just like my old one, you… you didn't have to do this."

"Well, I had no choice, your old one got destroyed." Replied Ryder as he pulled the old one out from his pocket.

"Oh yeah…" Marshall said sheepishly.

"Hey!" Rocky snapped. "Pup tags are replaceable, but our Marshall isn't."

"Rocky is right Marshall." Added Katie. "A pup tag can always be replaced."

"I guess you guys are right." Marshall said smiling at the others.

"You ready for the other surprise?" Asked Ryder.

"Another surprise?" Marshall said confused. "I thought you said there was only one surprise?"

"Well, I thought it wouldn't be ready till tomorrow but, I just finished it as you came down." Replied Ryder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rocky said excitedly. "Let's go show Marshall!"

The group slowly walked through the basement of the Lookout until they came to the doors that open to the main area.

"I need you to close your eyes again Marshall." Said Ryder.

"Alright," Marshall said while closing his eyes.

Marshall heard the doors open and started walking forward only to bump into Ryder.

"Um, everything okay?" Asked Marshall.

"You probably should carry him over, Ryder." Said Katie. "It's kind of a minefield of scattered tools and parts.

"Yeah, I should. I don't want him to trip and hurt his leg again." Replied Ryder.

Marshall then found himself being picked up and carried. It wasn't the smoothest of rides since Ryder had to sporadically step around the room to avoid the mess of tools and parts on the floor. Finally, Ryder came to a stop and carefully sat Marshall on the ground.

"You can open your eyes Marshall." Ryder squeaked.

Marshall opened his eyes to find a brand new Fire Truck sitting in front of him.

"Ryder, I'm, I'm at a loss for words." Marshall shakily said.

"Well, don't be shy, have a look around it." Suggested Ryder as his voice cracked.

"You alright Ryder?" Asked Marshall and Rocky.

Ryder not wanting to embarrass himself any more than he already had, just nodded his head in agreement that he was good. Marshall started walking around his new truck in awe and said,

Marshall then started to walk around his new truck, most of which was the same as before. Cosmetically it was exactly the same in terms of style and color. It wasn't until Marshall got to the ladder controls he noticed something different.

"Hey, Ryder. what's the button labeled "Ladder bucket" do?" Asked Marshall.

"Well, for your ultimate fire truck, instead of just a straight ladder, a bucket will form at the end of it. So it will be easier to use for longer periods of time." Replied Ryder

"Wow, that's cool, you guys really outdid yourselves." Marshall said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, it's the least we could do. Ryder and Chase owe their lives to you." Said Rocky while putting a paw on Marshall.

"Maybe in a few days once your leg heals more you can give it a test drive." Katie enthusiastically said.

"About my leg…" Started Marshall. "You're sure it is broken?"

"Of course Marshall, why you ask?" Replied Katie confused.

"Well, it really doesn't hurt as it had before." Replied Marshall. "Plus I can do this without it hurting.

Marshall proceeded to slam his leg on the ground without showing any signs of pain.

"Hmm, that one there has me confused." Said Katie. "If you want, I can take you back to my parlor and take another x-ray to make sure."

"I would love too!" Marshall said excitedly. "Anything to get this itchy cast off, but before we go I need to go check something."

"Sure, we will be up on the ground floor waiting." Katie said happily.

Marshall then went back to the top of the Lookout to see that Chase and Everest were there looking in shock at what was on the TV screen.

"There you are Marshall." Said Everest. "Where did you run off to?"

"Ryder wanted to show me my new truck." Replied Marshall.

"As happy as things seem now…" Interrupted Chase. "We got bigger problems on our paws."

"What's that?" Asked Marshall.

Chase then enlarged the results of the facial search on all of the criminals in the area. The results showed a one hundred percent match between Ember and The Cheetah.

"Wait, so that means that Mayor Humdinger is involved in this?" Marshall asked confused.

"It appears that way." Added Everest.

"We need to get everyone up here to discuss the plan." Chase said in a stern voice.

"Right!" Marshall and Everest said in unison.

Right as Chase went to pull the "Call all" button on Ryder's pup pad, an incoming call from Farmer Al popped up.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Farmer Al said in a panic.

"Yes, Chase here Farmer Al. What's wrong?" Asked Chase.

"Hurry please!" Farmer Al cried. "My barn is on fire."

"We'll be right over Farmer Al." Chase said assuringly.

Chase hung up the call and pushed the call all button, and said,

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Will the fire at Farmer Al's be the work of Ember again or is it from "other" causes. Come back Monday to find out only on PAW Patrol**


	8. Chapter 8: Crushing Conclusions

Ryder gave a very quick briefing of the situation going on at farmer Al's. All the pups except for Marshall got in the new shiny truck.

"Think you can drive this Chase?" Rocky shakily asked.

"I could drive the other one no problem, this should be like eating treats." Replied Chase.

"Please hurry Katie," Ryder said to Katie with a worried look.

"I'll be as fast as I can Ryder. It's all up to that Xray machine." Replied Katie.

With that Katie and Marshall quickly left for Katie's parlor to check if Marshall's leg was not broken at all, while Ryder and the others went to farmer Al's. Once they arrived, most of the barn was fully ablaze and Ryder noticed farmer Yumi running frantically around.

"Farmer Yumi, is everything alright? Why are you running around?" Asked Ryder.

"No, things aren't alright Ryder!" Cried farmer Yumi. "It's, it's Al, I can't find him anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Ryder reassuringly said.

"Oh, I hope you're right." Replied farmer Yumi.

With that Ryder went to help the pups. Chase controlled the cab of the truck, Rocky was in the bucket of the ladder controlling the deck gun, Zuma was on the back controlling the ladder assisting Rocky, while Skye and Rubble controlled the two water cannon carts.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Adventure Bay, Katie was preparing Marshall for another Xray.

"Can't you go any faster Katie?" Whined Marshall.

"I'm doing the best I can Marshall." Replied Katie. "The last thing I need is to give you an unhealthy dose of radiation."

"Yeah, good point." Marshall sheepishly said.

Soon Katie had Marshall ready and the test began.

"Remember Marshall," Katie started as the machine began to power up. "Try not to move around or else it will take longer."

"Alright, Katie." Murmured Marshall trying not to move his head.

The x-ray only took ten seconds to run but waiting for the picture to develop is what took the longest, five whole minutes. After what felt like an eternity for Marshall, Katie walked out of the developing room with a smile.

"Looks like you were right Marshall," Katie said with a smile. "It was just a hair on the other x-ray, your leg isn't broken."

"THAAAAANNNNK YOOOOOUU!" Yelled Marshall running out the door.

While Marshall was running over to farmer Al's, things weren't going so well for the others.

"Wyder!." Yelled Zuma. " I don't think we awe getting anywhere fighting this."

"I agree!" Rocky yelled from the bucket. "We need more help!"

"Alright!" Replied Ryder yelling over the noise.

Ryder then pulled out his pup pad and called Jake, Everest, Carlos, Tracker, and Katie. He instructed them to go to the LookOut and grab the extra sets of gear specifically made for them in case they ever needed it, and to head to the scene. Ryder no sooner hung up the call to see a familiar black-spotted pup running full speed towards him.

"Well, I guess your leg isn't broken at all," Ryder said to Marshall with a chuckle.

"Never mind my leg." Huffed Marshall. "Where's my gear and pup pack?"

"It's on the back of my UTV." Replied Ryder pointing to where his UTV was sitting.

Marshall ran over and geared up, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead. He then relieved Chase from the cab and took over operations. Once Jake, Everest and the others arrived, Carlos and Everest went to work helping the other pups try to get the fire under control, while Katie. Jake and Carlos went to make sure none of the animals escaped and to look for farmer Al.

The PAW Patrol worked hard through what was left of the evening and into the night fighting the blaze. Eventually, the barn had succumbed to fire and collapsed sometime in the early morning, the fire was finally out.

"Wow, that was a tough one." Yawned Rocky walking over to a tree.

"Yeah, I never realized how hard barn fires were to put out." Added Chase lying down next to Rocky.

"Try running down a herd of cows, trying to keep them in the fence." Huffed Jake.

"You did great guys," Ryder said with a smile. "You guys deserve a break."

"Thank you, Ryder!" The others said in unison.

"Did anyone find farmer Al?" Katie asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't think." Replied Skye. "And where is farmer Yumi?"

The group now had their attention off of resting and back to the two missing people.

"Where could she have gone," Ryder asked in a worried tone. "She was walking around earlier."

"I'm not sure Wyder." Replied Zuma.

"Quiet guys I hear something." Said Tracker perking up his ears.

The group stood in silence as Tracker listened to the area. Tracker eventually gave a confused expression.

"What is it, amigo?" Carlos asked Tracker kneeling down next to him.

"I'm not sure Carlos." Tracker said while trying to hold back his tears. "But I know it's not good.

"Think you can take us to where the sound is coming from" Asked Marshall.

"Si." Responded Tracker.

Tracker lead the way as the others followed closely behind him. As the group got closer to the barn, the sound of faint sobbing could be heard. The group continued towards the sound and were greeted with a sight no one was prepared for. Farmer Yumi was sitting on the ground softly crying to herself, holding a red hat, farmer Al's red hat.

Ryder and the others slowly started to break down and cry. Rubble and Zuma were first, followed by Skye, Katie, Everest and Jake, next to go were Tracker, Carlos, and Rocky, followed by Marshall and Chase. Ryder bit his lip in an attempt not to cry but tears still came. Realizing the situation at hand, Ryder went up and kneeled next to farmer Yumi. Before Ryder could say anything, farmer Yumi spoke.

"He's _gone_, Ryder." Farmer Yumi softly said.

"He's still around," Ryder replied softly. "He wandered off in a field somewhere, we just haven't found him yet.

Ryder's response to farmer Yumi only made matters worse, she was no longer softly crying, she was now bawling her eyes out crying to the high heavens. Ryder slowly backed away and went back to the others.

"Okay, guys." Squeaked Ryder. "Farmer Yumi thinks farmer Al is well… _gone._ We need to find him. Can you guys split into groups of two, and search the whole farm?"

Marshall and the others nodded their heads.

"Katie, can you come with me to search the town and to ask if anyone has seen him?" Ryder asked Katie.

"S...Sure, Ryder." Katie softly said wiping her face.

"Alright, we will meet back here in thirty minutes.

The groups searched high and low for any signs of Farmer Al, soon the thirty minutes were up and the groups returned to what was left of the barn.

"Any signs?" Ryder asked with a growing look of defeat on his face.

"Nothing from us." Replied Marshall and Everest.

"Nothing." Said Chase and Skye.

"No sign of him." Added Rocky and Zuma.

"Zip, zero, nada." Replied Rubble and Tracker.

"I'm sorry dude." Replied Jake. "No Bueno." Added Carlos.

"Well shit," Ryder mumbled under his breath. "We didn't have any luck either."

"What other options are there Ryder?" Asked Rubble.

"Not much I'm afraid." Replied Ryder shaking his head.

Chase noticed that farmer Yumi had vanished yet again, but farmer Al's red hat was laying where she was sitting. Chase hoping for the best, went over to the hat and got a good sniff of it, trying to get farmer Al's scent. He eventually picked up the scent from the hat and started walking around the barn. Once Tracker and the other pups realized what he was doing, they proceeded to do the same. Soon all eight pups were walking around the barn, trying to find the scent of farmer Al.

"This isn't doing any good," Chase said flatly. "We have to go into the remains of the barn."

"But who?" Objected Skye.

"I will." Marshall said with confidence.

"I will too." Said Chase. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if any of you got hurt in there.

"But what about Marshall?" Objected Everest.

"It's okay Everest." Marshall said smiling at her. "I'm the fire pup remember, it's my job.

"I guess so…" Everest said while walking up to Marshall. "Just be careful." She added before kissing him.

"I will." Replied Marshall with his face turning bright red.

Marshall and Chase then carefully went into the remains of the barn. In the back of their heads, they were fearing the worst possible outcome. Marshall and Chase slowly worked their way through the remains looking for any sign of farmer Al. They were about to give up when Chase picked up the scent.

"Marshall!" Chase yelled. "I got the scent!"

"Lead the way buddy." Replied Marshall.

Chase went back to the center of the barn and sniffed around.

"I thought we checked this area before?" Questioned Marshall.

"He's right below us." Chase said with confidence. " I know it."

"Alright, let's start clearing the debris." Said Marshall.

The two pups worked on removing board by board, eventually, they found the top of a half-burnt hay bale.

"I thought you said he was below us?" Marshall asked Chase confused.

"I could have sworn he was." Chase said flatly.

"Let's get down to the floor, you never know?" Said Marshall removing another board.

Only Marshall wished he hadn't removed that board because crushed below the hay bale, was farmer Al.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter had to end this way. I didn't like the idea of killing off anyone, but this just goes to show how dire the situation is that the PAW Patrol needs to catch Ember. Next chapter comes out Thursday and I promise it will be a lot happier. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you then,  
Chunkman128**


	9. Chapter 9: The Master Plan

**Well, for what I have planned for the rest of this story, we're approximately 1/3 of the way through it, give or take. This chapter ends phase 1 of the story not to mention this chapter is the longest one yet. I hope you enjoy chapter 9: The Master Plan**

* * *

Marshall and Chase stood there in shock. Both of the pups were hoping that Al would've been anywhere else but inside the remains of the barn, but their hopes were shattered.

"M...Marshall?" Stuttered Chase. "You… you think he's…"

"Dead?" Marshall said coldly finishing Chase's question. "I don't see how he couldn't be."

"Don't you think you should check for a pulse just in case?" Asked Chase.

"I guess I should." Replied Marshall while taking a pulse-ox out of his medical bag and putting on Al's finger.

"I hope he's still alive." Chase said to himself.

"Come on, come on…" Marshall quietly said aloud watching the device try to get a reading.

Finally, the device got a reading but not what Marshall wanted to see, the pulse-ox was giving a pulse of **zero.** Farmer Al was dead. With the reality of the situation hitting them, both Marshall and Chase began to cry.

"Now what do we do?" Marshall asked while wiping his face.

"We have to tell the others." Answered Chase. "It's gonna take more than us to get his body out."

"I guess you're right Chase, that hay bale probably weighs five-hundred pounds easy." Marshall added.

Chase and Marshall slowly worked their way back to the others, as they approached the others, the weight of the situation got even heavier, farmer Yumi had returned and was sitting with the others.

"Oh great…" Both Marshall and Chase mumbled to themselves.

"Well, did you find him?" Asked Skye.

No one noticed the duo's return until Skye spoke. Now all eyes were on Marshall and Chase. No one except Ryder and Rocky noticed the still wet fur around Chase's and Marshall's eyes.

"Well…" Began Marshall. "We did find him…"

"But unfortunately, he was crushed." Said Chase finishing Marshall's sentence.

"Crushed, but how?" Asked farmer Yumi.

"We're not sure how exactly, but it was a hay bale that crushed him." Responded Chase.

"Oh…" Farmer Yumi said flatly. "If you guys don't mind I need some time to myself. Feel free to remove the remains of the barn and take what's left of Al to the mortician. I'll be in the house if you need me."

Ryder and the others watched as farmer Yumi slowly walked to her house and disappeared inside. She didn't start bawling her eyes out till the door closed behind her.

"Now what dude?" Asked Jake.

"Now, I guess we remove the barn and get Al's body out." Replied Ryder. "Katie, think you could take my ATV to go get the coroner and the mortician?"

"No problem Ryder." Said Katie leaning in to kiss Ryder but stopping inches from his lips.

Once Katie realized what she almost did in front of everyone, and everyone looking at her in shock. Her face turned as red as Marshall's truck, she giggled and ran over to Ryder's ATV, got on it and drove off in a hurry.

"Wow, that was weird." Ryder thought to himself.

"Anyway…" Ryder now talking aloud and trying to change subjects. "We'll need to head back to the Lookout to get Rubble's ultimate truck. I think we all can fit on Marshall's truck somewhere."

"Ryder? Don't you think we should leave a Water Cannon Cart here just in case it rekindles?" Asked Marshall.

"That probably wouldn't be a bad idea, Marshall." Replied Ryder.

Everyone climbed aboard Marshall's truck and all eleven members of the PAW Patrol started on the journey back to the Lookout. Unknown to them, Ember watched the entire situation unfold.

"Such a pity…" Ember said to herself. "I only wanted to destroy the PAW Patrol, not anyone else. I actually liked farmer Al, grew some of the best food in the area. All well, his own dumbass fault for going back into the barn once it was on fire."

Ember now monologuing to herself aloud. "It's hard to believe that two years ago the PAW Patrol almost destroyed itself when a rescue went bad, Marshall fell off his ladder onto a ledge above a raging river, and Chase failed to save him with his net. But somehow he managed to survive, beating all odds. How, HOW am I going to end the PAW Patrol once and for all?"

Ember thought to herself for a moment and a huge smirk formed on her face. "I have the perfect plan, even Harold or Mayor Humdinger couldn't think of it. I'll have to go around town and get some supplies before the night's up and phase one of my plan will begin."

Meanwhile back at the Lookout, everyone was gearing up to go retrieve farmer Al's body and clean up the remains of the barn.

"You all ready Rubble?" Ryder asked.

"Sure am Ryder!" Rubbled yelled from inside the cab of his truck.

"Everyone bucked up?" Rubble asked looking back at the other pups.

"Yep!" Yelled the other pups in unison.

Rubble then started to move forward only for the truck to stop.

"What the f…?" Rubble said confused.

Rubble looked down at the screen to see it say that seat four was occupied but the seat belt wasn't latched.

"Marshall!" Rubble yelled back to the Dalmation. "Your seatbelt isn't latched."

"Oops, sorry." Said Marshall.

Marshall fixed his seatbelt and with Rubble leading the way, the PAW Patrol headed back to farmer Yumi's.

With the PAW Patrol busy, this gave Ember the perfect opportunity to start her plan. As she walked down the streets of Adventure Bay, she sang the "Temptation Song" to herself. (Changed to match her liking)

"Let's see…" Ember thought to herself. "The first thing I need is a burlap sack, then enough Benadryl to knock out the hardest insomniac, and finally eighteen pairs of handcuffs." Ember then got to work on her "shopping list", continuing to sing "Temptation" to herself.

Meanwhile, Ryder and the others just got back to farmer Yumi's where Katie, Lance the mortician, and Greg the coroner were waiting for them.

"How long have you guys been waiting on us?" Ryder shakily asked.

"Not long." Answered Katie. "I'm sure you remember Lance?"

Ryder closed his eyes and shivered at the mention of that name, the last time he heard it was when everyone thought Marshall had died. "Yeah, I remember him." Replied Ryder.

"Who's the other fellow?" Asked Skye.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Answered Lance. "This is Gregory, Gregory Maxwell. He is the new coroner for the area."

"Pleased to meet you." Said, Gregory. "But please, call me Greg, Gregory sounds too formal. Now then, where is farmer Al?"

"He is in the barn under a hay bale." Said Chase.

"Ah, that explains the heavy equipment then," Greg said in amusement looking at Rubble's truck.

"You bet." Ryder said speaking up. "Well guys, let's get to work."

The PAW Patrol began working removing the barn and moving it over to a field to be burned at a later date, much to Rocky's disapproval. After three hours, and the sun starting to set, they finally had just the hay bale that was crushing Al left to remove.

"Alright pups," Ryder started. "If you don't want to see this happen, you don't have to. I can operate the crane to move the hay bale."

Everyone except Marshall took a step back. Marshall then looked around to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" Marshall said confused. "Death doesn't bother me."

Ryder chuckled to himself as Marshall wrapped the chain around the bale.

"All set Marshall?" Ryder asked Marshall.

"All set!" Marshall answered back.

Slowly Ryder lifted the hay bale up and set it off to the side. Greg could tell just by looking that farmer Al was indeed dead. Lance helped Greg load Al into a body bag and into the back of the van.

"Well thank you PAW Patrol for the help." Said Greg.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we would still be removing the barn.

"No problem." Said Ryder.

With that, Lance and Greg went on their way and Ryder and the others went back to the Lookout for a well-deserved dinner.

"Man am I hungry." Rubble yelled over the roar of the engine.

"You're always hungry." Everyone yelled back in unison before laughing.

Before any of them knew it, dinner had come and gone, and it was well past everyone's bedtime.

"Come on pups," Ryder said stepping out of the elevator to see them all watching Apollo the Space Pup. "Time for bed, we all need a good night's sleep if Ember keeps this up."

"Come on Wyder." Pleaded Zuma. "Just one mowe episode?"

"No Zuma," Ryder said shaking his head and chuckling. "It's already ten-thirty."

"Alwight," Zuma said in a defeated tone before joining the others headed for their pup houses.

"Man what a day," Ryder said with a yawn. "We need to do something about her before something really bad happens."

Ryder quietly went up the elevator trying not to wake, Jake, Carlos or Tracker. They all had brought tents to sleep outside but Ryder insisted that they sleep in the Lookout. Ryder almost went into a panic seeing Everest was missing but he remembered since Marshall and herself let their feelings be known, she's been sleeping with him.

"Tomorrow is a new day…" Ryder said as he crawled into bed. "I hope it's better than to...day"

"Oh, it won't be," Ember said to herself from atop of a tree. "Now that they're all asleep, I can start my plan."

Ember climbed down from the tree and started her way towards the pup houses. Quietly she put on a gas mask and pulled out a large spice shaker. Inside the shaker was a sleeping powder she had made earlier in the day. One by one, she sprinkled it onto the pup's noses, knocking them out cold. Once Ember was sure they were all out for good, she decloaked herself.

"Now then who do I take first?" Ember said to herself. "I think I'll take Chase first."

Ember walked over to Chase's pup house and carefully placed the handcuffs on his legs, as a precaution if he woke up, took off his collar and pup tag, and placed him in the burlap sack.

"With the PAW Patrol's number two out of the picture, who will step up when Ryder is a sobbing mess like he was when he thought they lost Marshall?" Ember happily said to herself.

With Chase now in the sack, Ember made her way back to her car on the other side of the bridge.

"Better recloak just to be safe." Thought Ember. "And just like that, Ember disappeared along with Chase.

The next day, it wasn't until ten o'clock when the first soul woke up, which was Ryder.

"Hmm, that's odd." Ryder thought to himself. "It's not like Chase to let anyone sleep that late into the day."

Ryder opened his bedroom door to find a note from Jake, Carlos, and Tracker saying they went for breakfast and would be back later. Ryder then made his way down to the first floor of the Lookout and opened the doors and took a deep breath in.

"I can feel it, today is going to be great." Ryder said happily.

Ryder then started towards Chase's pup house, only to find he wasn't there, the only thing inside was his pup tag.

* * *

**Man, a lot has happened in a short amount of time, from the Cheetah making an alter ego, to her stealing Chase and everything in between. I hope everyone has liked the story so far, Monday starts the beginning of phase 2, along with tying up some loose ends. I also want to thank PyreFly77 for letting me mention his story in mine. Anyway, hope to see you then,  
****Chunkman128**


	10. Chapter 10: Answers

**This chapter officially starts "phase 2" of the story. A lot of different plot points are gonna be thrown in during the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

Chase slowly awoke to hear the sounds of a car driving down the road. Unsure of where he was, Chase slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with darkness.

"What, where… where am I?" Chase through to himself.

He then tried to move to find that his legs were cuffed together. This angered Chase, he then began to thrash around violently trying to get the cuffs off, but to no avail. Chase panted heavily until a familiar voice made him stop.

"Well, looks whos awake," Ember said happily. "Looks like I didn't over drug you after all."

"DRUGS!?" Chase growled. "The damn nerve of you Ember."

"Oh don't worry, it wouldn't have killed you… probably." Retorted Ember.

"You are so finished now," Chase said chuckling to himself. "Ruff, call Ryder."

Chase was only answered with silence.

"RUFF! I said, CALL RYDER!" Chase repeated in a more pissed off tone. "Why won't this damn thing work?

"Because you don't have it." Ember cheekily said. "I left it in your pup house. After Marshall nearly dying two years ago Ryder installed GPS trackers and life detection devices in every one of your pup tags. Now I can't have them tracking me now can I?"

Chase had nothing else to say. Ember was right, Ryder had placed GPS trackers and life detection in each of their tags since Marshall's accident two years prior. Chase shivered at the thought of that whole mess. It took Ryder well over a year to fully get over that, now he just lost another pup and he has no idea on who did it, why, and how.

"So, where are you taking me?" Chase asked breaking the silence.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Ember replied before laughing maniacally.

"I figured she'd say that." Chase thought to himself. "I just hope Ryder and the others take this a lot better than when we "lost" Marshall."

Meanwhile back at the Lookout:

Ryder just sat on his knees looking at Chase's pup tag lying on the ground.

"W… where, where would he have gone?" Asked Ryder starting to cry.

"I don't know." Answered Marshall putting a paw on Ryder's back.

"It's not like we did anything to upset him?" Added Skye.

"Yeah." Rocky chimed in. "Last time any of us upset him really bad was two years ago when…"

Rocky couldn't find it in himself to finish the sentence, he was sure everyone else knew where he was going.

"It doesn't add up dude." Said Zuma. "Why would Chase leave his pup tag hewe?"

"Well, I say we go dig for clues." Rubble said in a stern voice.

"I agree." Marshall said confidently.

"You pups go ahead…" Ryder said flatly. "I'm… I'm gonna go up to my room and…"

Ryder then started to bawl uncontrollably before running for the elevator. Each of the pups watched in shock as Ryder disappeared.

"Oh this is just GREAT!" Screamed Marshall. "Now Ryder is going into a relapse of the same shit he went through two years ago!"

"Calm down Marshall," Skye said calmly. "Maybe it will be different this…"

Only Skye was cut off from the sound of Ryder screaming incoherent words and a window being broken with an object being thrown out it. The pups ran for cover not knowing what it was Ryder threw. Once the object hit the ground they approached it to see it _was_ Ryder's pup pad, now badly smashed and snapped in two.

"Guys…" Zuma shakily started. "I don't think it's gonna be diffewent for Wyder this time."

"I guess not." Sighed Marshall. "Alright let's start looking for clues."

Marshall and the others looked high and low for any signs that would explain Chase's disappearance. Everest was over by Rocky's pup house when she noticed a white powder on the ground.

"Hey I found something." Everest said excitedly.

"What? What did you find?" Marshall asked as he and the others ran over.

"I found this powdery substance in front of Rock's pup house." Answered Everest.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" Asked Zuma.

"I'm not sure." Added Rubble. "It looks to be some kind of drug."

"Rocky, think you have a sealable container in your pup house we can put that in for testing?" Asked Marshall.

"I should." Replied Rocky. "Let me see."

Rocky then carefully stepped over the evidence and started looking for a container. After about three minutes of digging Rocky came back with a small empty pill bottle and a small broom.

"Think this will work?" Mumbled Rocky through his teeth.

"That's perfect." Marshall said happily.

Carefully Marshall and Rocky swept the powder into the container and placed the lid back on it.

"Alright, now who do we know that has a lab to test things like this?" Marshall asked with uncertainty.

All of the other pups just looked at him with blank stares.

"Come on guys, we have to know someone." Insisted Marshall.

"I think Katie has a lab?" Said Skye breaking the silence.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's GO!" Rocky said excitedly.

Each of the pups got in their respective trucks and as they started to leave, Marshall got an idea.

"WAIT!" Marshall yelled, causing the others to stomp their brakes. "What about Ryder?"

"What about Wyder?" Zuma asked confused.

"Don't you think one of us should stay with him, so he doesn't get like he did before?" Marshall said in a concerned voice.

The others looked at each other with confused faces. Not a single one of them thought about staying with Ryder since he was showing signs of grief as he had two years prior.

"I guess one of us should." Answered Skye. "He did throw his pup pad out the window…"

"I have a better idea." Rubble said speaking up. "You guys stay here, and I'll run the evidence over to Katie myself."

"No way!" Marshall said sternly causing everyone to focus their attention on him. "You're not going by yourself. Someone is going with you."

"I'll go with him." Chimed Skye.

"Alright, as soon as Katie finds out what it is, call and inform us." Said Marshall.

"Right!" Rubble and Skye answered in unison.

Rubble and Skye soon began their trip over to Katie's while Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Everest parked their trucks and began to think of a plan to get Ryder to snap out of it.

Meanwhile, miles away from Adventure Bay, somewhere in Foggy Bottom:

After what felt like an eternity, Chase felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here." Ember said happily. "Time to get you settled in your new home."

Chase was then greeted to some sunlight before being picked up and carried. Chase carefully felt which directions Ember turned so he would have an idea of which way to run if he got free. After walking through the large complex, Ember came to a stop.

"I hope you're ready." Ember said to Chase.

"Not really." Growled Chase.

Ember then punched a code on the keypad before two big steel doors opened in front of her. Chase began to think what the code was based on the sound each key made. But a familiar voice Chase's thoughts come to a grinding halt.

"EMBER!" Scolded Mayor Humdinger. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't worry about that Humdinger." Retorted Ember. Besides, keep that attitude up, you won't get your surprise."

This caused Mayor Humdinger's attitude to change to a more pleasing one.

"Su...Surprise?" Mayor Humdinger said confused. "What surprise?"

"You'll see." Ember answered as she put the sack down on the ground and untying it.

Once Ember had the sack untied, Chase found his chance, he tried to run only to stumble out of the sack and onto his face.

"Why, it's Chase?" Mayor Humdinger said in shock. "What's he doing here?"

"Why it's part of my plan," Ember said with a chuckle. "My plan to get rid of the PAW Patrol once and for all."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Huffed Mayor Humdinger while crossing his arms.

"Simple," Ember said with a huge grin. "I dismantle them piece by piece."

This caused not only Chase to gasp but Mayor Humdinger as well.

"You're, you're insane!" Cried Mayor Humdinger. "First you try to kill Ryder, then you successfully kill farmer Al. now you're pup napping? The hell's gotten into you?"

Chase was now more pissed off than he ever had been.

"You! You're the one that killed farmer Al?" Chase growled baring his teeth.

"Damn right honey," Ember said with a smile. "I would have killed Ryder too if Marshall hadn't pushed him out of the way when city hall burned."

"Oh if I ever get my paws on you," Chase growled. "You're gonna wish you were dead."

"Don't worry, you won't," Ember said flatly. "Now then, let's get you settled in."

Ember led Chase over to a different area of the compound. Once inside, Chase could see there were eight doors, numbered two through nine. Ember stopped in the one numbered "2".

"This is where you will be staying." Said Ember.

Chase walked in to find a small padded room with a one-way mirror on the same wall as the door, a big window overlooking nothing, and a small TV in the corner hanging from the ceiling.

"Why put me in a room like this?" Chase asked confused.

"Easy, to _break your spirits_." Ember hissed before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**That darn Ember, what's she have planned for Chase and the others? I guess you'll have to come back Thursday to find out. Again, I want to thank PyreFly77 for allowing me to mention/use his story for the lore of mine. For my story to make more sense, feel free to read "Rekindled Anew," to help fill in what happened two years ago. Thanks for reading,  
Chunkman128**


	11. Chapter 11: Breakdown

Ryder sat on his bed with his head buried in his hands. A million thoughts were flowing through his head.

"Am I really that bad of an owner that Chase would run off like that?" Ryder thought to himself. "I can't think of anything I've done or any of the other pups would've done to anger him. It just doesn't make any sense."

Ryder was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear Marshall and the others come in.

"Should we say something?" Whispered Everest.

"I think we should." Agreed Rocky.

"Alright, I'll say something." Said Marshall. "Ryder?"

"AHHH!" Screamed Ryder jumping a foot in the air. "Oh I'm sorry pups, I didn't hear you come in. What's on your guy's minds?"

"Well," Marshall started. "It's you."

"Me?" Echoed Ryder.

"Yes, you!" Everest said with a little more force.

"Why am I on your minds?" Ryder asked confused. "And where's Rubble and Skye?"

"They went to Katie's real quick." Answered Marshall. "You're on our minds because you're showing the same withdrawal symptoms as you did two years ago when you thought you… lost… m… m… me."

Marshall was able to hardly finish saying that before breaking down into tears, remembering all of the pain Ryder, the others and himself went through. With the mention of that horrible event, everyone started to cry.

"Anyway," Marshall continued while wiping his face. "We found something in front of Rocky's pup house. Rubble and Skye are taking it to Katie's for testing."

"What was it you found exactly?" Ryder asked now interested.

"It was a white powder of some kind." Answered Zuma.

"So you don't think Chase ran off then?" Ryder asked with emphasis.

"No" Answered the pups in unison.

Ryder relaxed and sighed in relief, only to tense up again.

"If Chase didn't run off, who took him?" Asked Ryder.

Meanwhile, Rubble and Skye were racing over to Katie's as fast as they could.

"Can't your truck go any faster?" Skye said annoyed. "We have to get this over to Katie's.

"I have it pegged to the floor." Rubble yelled back. "This truck isn't exactly "light" Skye."

"You have a point," Skye said in defeat. "I just want to know what happened to Chase."

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Rubble said reassuringly, causing Skye to smile.

Soon Rubble and Skye arrived at Katie's, only they found a note saying she would be back in thirty minutes.

"Now what?" Skye said in a pissed off tone.

"I guess we wait." Answered Rubble. "Let's walk down to Mr. Porter's to see what he has for treats?"

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Skye.

With that, the duo ran off down to Mr. Porter's leaving Rubble's truck and the bottle inside behind. Little did the two pups know, they were being watched.

"Shit," Ember thought to herself. "I must have spilled some of the sleeping powder last night, I can't have them find out what it is. I need to think, where would I have spilled some?"

Ember thought for a little while until she remembered that Rocky scratched his ear right as she tried to put sleeping powder on his nose, causing her to spill some.

"This is great, how am I gonna keep them from finding out?" Ember continued to think. "I know, I remember seeing talcum powder in Rocky's pup house, if I could switch the powders, I would be in the clear."

With that, Ember carefully went over to Rubble's truck and grabbed the bottle and ran off to a nearby alley.

"Let's see them try to figure this out now." Ember said to herself while dumping out the bottle into a dumpster. "Now to replace it with talcum powder, good thing I carry some with me.

Ember quickly refilled it and placed it back inside of Rubble's truck, just as Katie walked around the corner. Katie was whistling to herself trying to keep her mind off of what had happened the day before when she looked up and saw Rubble's truck parked in front of her shop.

"That's odd?" Katie said to herself. "Rubble's truck is here but where is he?"

Katie proceeded to unlock the door only to hear yelling off in the distance as she opened it.

"I'm gonna beat you, Skye!" Yelled Rubble.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Skye yelled back while gaining ground.

"Skye your shoe is untied!" Rubble said with a chuckle.

Skye started to slow down only for her to remember pups don't wear shoes.

"I don't wear shoes!" Skye said before breaking out into laughter.

"I know, but I made you look." Huffed Rubble as he slowed down.

"I guess you win then." Skye said in a defeated tone while trying to catch her breath. "Guess we got back just in time too."

"Hey, pups." Katie said happily. "What's up?"

"You have lab equipment right Katie?" Skye asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Katie asked with a puzzled look.

"Whoever took Chase last night left a powdery substance in front of Rocky's pup house, and we think it's tied to Chase being taken." Said Rubble.

Once Rubble had said that Chase was taken, her confused look turned into one of sadness and grief.

"Oh," Katie said flatly with a tear going down her cheek. "Glad Ryder told me."

"Well…." Skye began. "There's more to the story, we should fill you in."

Rubble went to his truck and grabbed the bottle before following Katie and Skye inside. Katie sat down in one of the chairs as Skye began filling her in on the morning's events.

"Oh man." Whispered Katie. "I hope Ryder doesn't go through that kind of withdrawal again, that's the last thing we need."

"We agree." Said Rubble. "But as long as Ryder thinks Chase ran off, he probably isn't gonna get better. That's why we brought you this."

Rubble then gave Katie the bottle, Katie then took off the cap and cautiously took a smell.

"I can run a composition test, it should only take a few minutes." Katie said as she stood up. "Follow me."

Rubble and Skye followed Katie into the back of her shop until Katie stopped in front of a door neither of them had noticed before.

"Okay, I need you two to stay here for a moment, I don't have any pup sized protection gear, it will only take a few minutes.

"Okay." The pups said in unison.

Skye and Rubble waited patiently as Katie ran the tests, about five minutes went by before they heard Katie start to laugh.

"What's funny?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, this isn't a funny matter." Added Rubble.

Katie opened the door showing she had on a hazmat suit and was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"It'stalumpoder." Muffled Katie through the suit.

"What?" Skye and Rubble said, looking at each other then back to Katie.

"ITSTALUMPODER!" Katie said again but louder.

Still, both the pups just gave her blank stares. Katie realized that it was hard to understand what she was saying, so she took off her hood and repeated,

"I said, it's talcum powder, aka baby powder."

"Baby powder? Why would Rocky have that?" Asked Rubble.

But before anyone could answer Rubble, the lights went off.

"Huh, that's odd." Katie said confused. "I don't think we lost power, just the lights went off. You pups stay here while I go check the fuse box."

Katie pulled out a flashlight from a drawer and headed down the hall to the utility room. After ten minutes, Skye and Rubble were starting to get nervous about Katie not coming back.

"Do you th th think we should go check on her?" Rubble shakily asked.

"We probably should." Answered Skye. "Let's go."

Slowly the pups walked down the hall following where Katie had walked. Rubble hummed to himself, trying to calm his nerves. But Rubble was so focused on his humming, he never noticed that Skye had disappeared behind him. Rubble finally came to the utility room, only then did he notice Skye was missing.

"Skye, you ready?" asked Rubble, only for him to get no answer. "C come on Skye this isn't funny. But Rubble still was left without an answer.

"She probably had to go use the bathroom or something." Rubble grumbled to himself.

"Just remember, there is no such thing as ghosts, no such thing as ghosts." Rubble said as he opened the door.

As Rubble opened the door, he could see Katie's flashlight laying on the floor, but with Katie nowhere to be found. Now Rubble was terrified.

"Katie, this isn't funny!" Snapped Rubble. "Guys, cut it out!"

Rocky slowly walked into the room, only to find that Katie was in the room, but she was lying down in the corner behind the flashlight.

"Katie!" Rubble cried while running up to her. "Katie are you okay?"

Rubble got an answer, just not from Katie.

"Oh, she will be fine." Ember hissed with enjoyment. "You will be too, along with Skye."

"Who, who are you?" Stammered Rubble backing up into a corner."

"Me?" Echoed Ember. "Why, I'm your worst nightmare!"

Rubble's fight or flight kicked in and he made a dash for the door, only to find it was now closed. Rubble ran around the room, breathing heavily in panic, thinking of what's going to happen to him. Soon the room began to smell sweet, sweeter than Katie's perfume. Before Rubble knew what was going on, something tackled him, holding him to the ground while holding a wet cloth to his nose. Rubble yelped and thrashed as hard as he could, but it was no use. Soon everything began to go fuzzy, Rubble's breathing slowed down, and he became calm. The last thing Rubble saw was a woman standing in front of him, only for everything to go dark.

It wasn't until noon when Carlos, Jake, and Tracker returned. Only to find the remaining pups up in Ryder's bedroom.

"What did we miss?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Added Carlos.

Everyone just stared at Jake, Carlos and Tracker, almost to the point where they felt they had poked a hornets nest. Marshall realizing that no one wants to answer the question, decided he would.

"You might want to sit down for this." Marshall said flatly. "It's a long story."

Marshall proceeded to fill in the others on the mornings events, ending with Rubble and Skye going to Katie's with the bottle.

"Oh, wow dude." Jake said while his head fell to his chest.

"Lo Siento, I'm sorry." Added Carlos.

"It's alright." Marshall said with a smile. "We're sure there is a reason for this."

"I hope you're right. Ryder said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone turned their attention to Ryder, who now wanted to fade away into existence.

"Cheer up amigo." Tracker said finally speaking up. "Things would get better."

Before Ryder could say anything to defend himself, an alarm started to go off.

"Oh NO!" Ryder cried as he got up.

"What is it, Ryder?" Marshall asked perplexed.

"It's Skye and Rubble." Ryder yelled over the alarm. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Rocky echoed back.

"Remember how I installed GPS trackers and a life-detection device into all of your pup tags." Ryder said as he started to walk towards the computer.

"Yeah." Everyone answered back.

"Well, there was another feature I installed but I had it turned off until recently. Whenever a pup tag no longer detects a pulse, it sets off an alarm, I only just unmuted it when Chase disappeared."

Ryder proceeded to click around on the computer, silencing the alarm.

"Well if it's saying thewe is no heawtbeat, whewe awe they?" Asked Zuna.

Ryder clicked around some more before turning white as a ghost.

"It's saying they're at Katie's, we need to leave NOW!"

* * *

**Ember strikes again, will Ryder and the others make it over to Katie's in time to catch her in the act, or will Ember make a clean escape.  
I'm going to ask you guys, the readers for help writing the next chapter. In any order, pick the numbers 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, or 13. It doesn't have to be in that order, this is just to help me make a few decisions that will happen next chapter. To reply, feel free to PM me or just leave it in a review. Anyways, thanks for reading,  
Chunkman128**


	12. Chapter 12: Figured Out

**I would like to thank Marshall V2018 for helping me make a crucial decision in the story, however, that decision won't be until the next chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 12.**

* * *

Ryder and the others were rushing over to Katie's as fast as each of their trucks would let them. In the back of Ryder's head, he was hoping that it would just be a false alarm, but the way the last few days have been, he had no faith left.

"Any luck calling them Jake?" Shouted Ryder over his ATV.

"Nothing yet dude, I'm gonna keep trying." Replied Jake.

"Please do!" Ryder yelled back.

The journey over to Katie's felt like an eternity to Ryder, even though it was only a few minutes. Once everyone arrived, Marshall was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Ryder, you see that?" Marshall said while pointing to the rafters of the building.

"I do Marshall." Replied Ryder. "We need to get that fire out, but we need to tread lightly. Marshall, Rocky, I need you to head in through the front with me, everyone else enters through the back entrance,"

"Right!" Answered everyone.

Jake, Carlos, Tracker, Everest, and Zuma started for the back of the building while Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky started through the front door. Quickly they searched the building looking for any sign of Skye, Katie or Rubble. They finally came to the door for the laboratory, where flames could be seen from under the door.

"We found the fire, Ryder!" Said Marshall.

"Good work Marshall, think you can put it out without opening the door?"

"You don't want the door open?" Rocky asked confused.

"Correct, do **NOT** open the door, I have a feeling we should leave it closed." Answered Ryder.

"I'll try." Marshall said a little shakily. "Arf! Water Cannon."

Marshall carefully sprayed water under the door, successfully putting out the fire and getting Rocky soaking wet.

"Hehe, sorry Rocky." Marshall sheepishly said.

"Don't be," Rocky said while shaking himself dry. "I needed a bath anyway."

"Come on pups, we need to stay focused." Said Ryder in a stern voice.

Ryder's group continued to search the building until they had just the utility room left to search, but when they got to it, they noticed a big red "X" was already on the door.

"Guess the others already checked this room," Ryder said confused.

"Think we should check again just to be sure?" Suggested Rocky.

"I agree." Said Marshall as he poked his head through the door.

"You see anything, Marshall?" Asked Ryder.

"Yes," Marshall replied while getting choked up. "But you're not gonna like it."

Marshall disappeared into the room for a few seconds before coming back out with three items in his mouth.

"Letsgooutsidetoseethembetter." Marshall said through the items.

With that, Marshall, Ryder, and Rocky went out through the back door and headed back to the front of Katie's where the others were waiting.

"I thought you guys were going to meet us inside the building," Ryder said annoyed.

"Well, Wyder." Zuma started. "Aftew we got inside, all of the smoke made it weally hawd to see, so we just seawched the one woom and got out."

"You didn't find anything then?" Ryder asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, we didn't." Answered Carlos.

"Whataboutthis?" Marshall said as he dropped the objects to the ground.

Everyone went over to see what the three objects were, Skye and Rubble's pup tags, and Katie's watch.

"Ryder, isn't that the watch you gave Katie for Christmas?" Asked Everest.

"Y...Yeah, it is." Answered Ryder as he picked it up.

Ryder's worst fears had come true, whoever took Chase, also took Skye, Rubble, and Katie. Everyone knew how much Ryder likes Katie, even Katie knows, but she has been playing along acting blind until Ryder asks her. But as Ryder held the watch, Marshall noticed he became very uneasy.

"Ryder, are you alright?" Rocky asked when he realized Ryder was distraught.

Ryder didn't answer Rocky, he kept staring at the watch.

"RYDER!" Snapped Rocky, causing Ryder to jump.

"WHO, WHAT!" Ryder yelled.

"Ryder, are you alright?" Rocky repeated.

"Sure," Ryder said coldly as he walked towards his ATV. "I need some alone time, if you need me, call my pup pad."

"But Ryder, your pup… pad… is…" Marshall was cut off by Ryder tearing off down the street.

"Now what?" Zuma said as he started to tear up.

"We just have to give Ryder some space," Jake suggested.

"Besides, I know exactly where he went." Said Rocky." "If he doesn't come home by dark, I'll go get him. But right now, I think we all should head back to the Lookout."

Everyone slowly got back into their trucks and started back to the Lookout, they were defeated yet again.

Meanwhile somewhere in Foggy Bottom.

Katie, Rubble, and Skye were just starting to wake up as Ember entered the compound.

"What, what happened?" Katie thought to herself. "I remember going to fix the lights, then I smelled something sweet, and then everything went dark."

Katie tried to move, only to find her legs and arms were handcuffed.

"Okay, now I'm pissed," Katie screamed. "Whoever you are, LET ME **GO!**"

"I will, eventually." Cackled Ember. "You and the other's."

"Others?" Katie repeated. "What others?"

"She means us," Skye said, speaking up.

"Yeah, us." Whined Rubble.

"How did you two get caught?" Questioned Katie.

"We went to check on you when you didn't return." Answered Skye. "And this nut head jumped us."

"Damn right," Ember said before laughing. "Alright, party's over, time to move."

Ember came to a stop in front of the compound's entrance where Mayor Humdinger and Harold were waiting.

"Ember, I hope you have a good excuse as to why you ran off again." Scolded Mayor Humdinger.

"Save it for later Humdumber!" Snapped Ember causing Mayor Humdinger to gasp. "Now help me get these three to their cells."

Not wanting to argue, Mayor Humdinger and Harold helped escort Katie, Skye, and Rubble into the building.

It has been only a day, but to Chase, it has felt like an eternity. Nothing for him to do, but star at the walls. Chase was already starting to crack, his spirits were breaking. Until he heard familiar voices.

"Let us **GO!**" Barked Skye.

"Yeah, what's the deal anyways!" Growled Rubble.

"The deal is, once the PAW Patrol is out of the picture, we can do anything we want." Answered Mayor Humdinger.

"That's right." Added Ember. "I'm sure you all know how Ryder got when he thought Marshall died right?"

The three of them didn't have to think long to remember how bad Ryder had got after that horrible accident.

"What's that have to do with us? Asked Katie.

"Simple, if I remove the ones Ryder loves, he will go back to that state. He's already relapsing into it. Just this morning he threw his pup pad out the window.

"Ryder..." Katie mumbled under her breath.

"Now then, Skye gets cell No. 4, Rubble gets cell No. 6, and Katie gets the special cell." Ember said with a grin.

Ember took Katie, and started off for a different part of the compound, while Humdinger and Harold took Skye and Rubble down to their cells. As they passed, Chase noticed that they both looked like their spirits were already broken. It wasn't until Humdinger and Harold were gone until Chase spoke.

"Skye, Rubble, can you hear me?" Barked Chase.

Both Skye and Rubble perked up and ran to their cell doors.

"Yes, yes I can Chase!" Skye said happily.

"Same here!" Rubble shouted with joy.

"I thought we had lost you." Whined Skye.

"Not lost, just misplaced," Chase said with a chuckle.

"Anyway." Started Rubble. "Got any idea on how we can get out?"

"We don't." Answered Chase, startling Skye and Rubble with his answer.

"Excuse you?" Snapped Skye.

"I said, WE DON"T" Chase yelled back. "There is no escape from the inside."

"What the hell CHASE!" Skye said in rage. "You are the smartest pup I know that can think of ways to get us out of any situation, no matter what it might be. And now you're just gonna give up and accept that we're gonna be trapped here for who knows how long?"

"That isn't true Skye." Chase said coldly. "Remember two years ago when I couldn't save Marshall? How I watched my baby brother practically die right in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it… Ember was right, I am a bad pup."

"Chase that isn't true, you're not a bad pup." Retorted Skye, only she didn't get an answer.

"Chase, hello?" Said Rubble, only to get silence back. "Now what Skye, Ryder is broken again, now Chase too."

"I don't know Rubble." Skye said in defeat as she laid down in a corner. "We just hope for a miracle."

"Not you too." Rubble thought to himself as he felt himself slipping into despair.

Meanwhile back in Adventure Bay:

Rocky and the others, minus Ryder were just arriving back at the Lookout when Tracker noticed something.

"Rocky, you see that?" Asked Tracker pointing up to a camera above the entrance to the lookout.

"Honestly, I never noticed that." Answered Rocky. "I wonder when Ryder installed that?"

"Nevermind when he installed it, think it would have caught whoever took Chase?"

"It might have, let's go check it out," Rocky said excitedly as he ran towards the elevator with Tracker not far behind.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Everest.

"To check something, you coming?" Answered Rocky.

Soon the elevator had everyone inside and started to ascend to the top. Once the elevator opened, Rocky made a dash for the computer.

"What is it you'we checking?" Asked Zuma.

"The camera feed, Ryder placed a camera above the Lookout's entrance." Answered Tracker.

"You're hoping it caught whoever took Chase?" Asked Everest.

"Exactly!" Answered Rocky as he pulled up the feed.

Everyone watched in anticipation, only for the camera to show nothing.

"That was a huge letdown." Rocky said in disgust.

"No kidding…" Spat Zuma.

"What's that?" Said Everest, getting everyone's attention back to the screen.

Walking down the bridge plain as day a figure could be made out carrying a sack before vanishing into thin air.

"I guess we now know who is truly behind it now." Rocky confidently said.

"Who's behind it?" Ryder asked, causing everyone to turn around.

"Wyder, when did you get back?" Questioned Zuma.

"Just now, but who is behind it Rocky?" Repeated Ryder.

"It's Ember Ryder, Ember took Chase."


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Ryder looked at the mixed breed in shock. A million thoughts flying through his brain.

"Ember… took… Chase?" Ryder slowly repeated.

Ryder's mind began working on overdrive. IfEmberwastheonethattookChase, thanthatmeanssheprobablytookSkye,Rubble,andKatieaswell. IneedtothinkofaplantogetthembackbutIdon'tknowhoworwheretostart.

"Ryder?" Rocky said confused as the boy continued to stare off into oblivion.

"Wyder, hello?" Said Zuma with more force.

"Don't worry I got this guys." Marshall said confidently. "Arf, water cannon."

Marshall quickly sprayed Ryder, causing him to scream for a brief moment before settling down.

"Thanks, Marshall." Ryder soggily said.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Marshall answered.

"You alright Ryder dude?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let my thoughts get the better of me." Ryder answered with a chuckle.

"What was it you wewe thinking of Wyder?" Asked Zuma.

Ryder went down to one knee and signaled everyone to come in close. Once everyone came in, he started on his plan.

"How we are going to beat Ember is by letting her think she's taking you."  
"WHAT!" Everyone said quietly in shock.

"Ryder, you're kidding right." Everest said with a frown.

"No, I'm not Everest." Ryder said in a stern voice. "I got to be thinking, why would Ember take Chase, Skye, and Rubble?"

Everyone continued to stare at Ryder as none of them had a valid answer as to why she would.

"It's easy, she took our second, fourth, and sixth in command. She's slowly breaking us apart." Ryder said answering his own question.

"Okay, but why would she skip over Wocky?" Questioned Zuma.

"Yeah, why did she skip over me?" Repeated Rocky.

"That, I'm not sure of." Ryder said confused. "Anyways, here's the plan, each of you pups let Ember take you, and when there is only one pup left, I'll have Tuck hide on the last pups back, so I can find where she is hiding everyone."

"Ryder, you're kidding right?" Marshall asked perplexed. "You WANT Ember to take us?"

"Yes, Marshall that is correct." Ryder answered in a serious tone.

"But, but why?" Objected Rocky.

"It is the only way for us to find where she has the others." Ryder said as he stood up. "With her ability to go invisible, it is nearly impossible to track her."

"El está en lo correcto, he is right." Tracker said speaking up. "There is no way I could even find her."

"So it's settled then?" Asked Ryder.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone got up and started for the elevator when Ryder remembered something.

"I almost forgot," Ryder said causing everyone to turn around. "When Ember takes you, you have to act surprised, she can't know this is our plan. We have to act shocked here as well, and whoever she takes next, can't tell Chase or the others she already has."

Everyone gave Ryder a worried look but nodded in agreement again.

"Alright, let's put this plan into action." Ryder said confidently, even though he wasn't confident himself.

Later that night, everyone was settling down for bed, nervous about who Ember would take next.

"Remember guys," Ryder said with a yawn. "Don't say anything to the others."

"We won't." Answered the pups.

Soon everyone was fast asleep, and a familiar face appeared from behind a tree.

"Hehehe." Ember chuckled to herself. "This is too easy, first Chase, then Skye and Rubble. I really didn't want to take Katie or torch her lab, but I can't let Ryder figure out what I'm using. Anyways, who do I take next?"

Ember slowly walked around the Lookout a few times, looking at the remaining pups. Ember finally came to a stop in front of Zuma's.

"Lucky number seven." Ember said happily.

With Ember's mind made up, she got to work on knocking the pups out so she could do her work. Once she had Zuma tied up ready to go, she thought of something.

"If I just keep taking one, my chances of being exposed are greater, but who else to take?" Ember said to herself. "I know, I'll take Everest. Marshall and her are a thing, how else to cripple the PAW Patrol's number three in command than to take his girlfriend."

Ember quickly took Zuma back to her car and went back to tie up Everest. Everest proved to be a greater challenge than Ember had thought. But finally getting Everest untangled from Marshall, Ember cuffed Everest and stuck her in a sack before heading back to her car.

The next morning, Ryder was the first to wake up. He went outside to see if everyone was still sound asleep only to find that not only Zuma was missing, but Everest as well.

"I was not expecting that…" Ryder grumbled to himself.

As if on cue, Marshall woke up.

"Morning Everest." Marshall said with a yawn, only to get no answer.

"Everest?" Marshall said confused.

Marshall then walked out of his pup house to see that Everest was gone, except for her pup tag. Even though Marshall was aware of the plan, with Ember taking Everest, the pup he loved the most, something inside of Marshall lit a fire, causing him to burst into rage.

"Oh, I hope she's ready for the pain train!" Yelled Marshall, waking up the others. "Shit's gonna hit the fan when I get my paws on her." Marshall continued to curse up and down to Ryder's shock. After a few minutes, Marshall calmed down and started walking towards the doors, when he noticed Ryder giving him a look of shock.

"Ryder." Marshall said sheepishly, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Said Ryder.

"Guess I lost my cool huh." Marshall said with his face turning bright red.

"Just a little" Ryder said with a chuckle.

Soon the others joined Ryder and Marshall outside of the Lookout's entrance.

"What was all of that yelling about?" Rocky said annoyed.

"That damn lady took Everest." Marshall snapped in an annoyed tone.

"As well as Zuma." Added Ryder.

"Looks like the plan is working dude." Jake said with a grin. "But I have some news of my own."

Everyone turned their attention to Jake.

"It's been a few days since I've been at the resort, I really need to get back to it."

"Go for it." Said Ryder. "We appreciate all of your help."

"Thanks, dude." Said Jake. "Hey Carlos, would you like to help me since Everest is gone?"

"Si," Carlos said happily. "I've always wanted to learn how to ski."

With that, Jake and Carlos started off for Jake's mountain. Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom.

Ember just pulled into the compound as both the pups began to take up.

"Good, those two are heavy to carry." Ember grumbled to herself as she lifted them out of her car and onto the ground.

Slowly Zuma and Everest walked out of their sacks to see Ember, Mayor Humdinger and Harold staring at them. Remembering what Ryder has said, they both played along. Skye was the first to hear the yelling from down the hall.

"Rubble, you hear that?" Asked Skye.

"Hear what?" Rubble said coldly.

"It sounds like Zuma and Everest." Skye said happily. "Maybe they've come to rescue us?"

"I doubt it." Chase said flatly. "They probably got taken as well."

"Listen here Mr. Negative." Barked Skye. "Where's your guy's hope?"

Both chose not to answer Skye.

Skye watched out the mirror with anticipation, only to be crushed when she saw Everest and Zuma being escorted to cells No. 7 and No. 9.

"Shit." Skye said in defeat as she curled up into a ball.

Skye wasn't wanting to give up all hope but deep down, she could feel it slowly slipping away.

It wasn't until night time had come that Everest decided to speak.

"Guys?" Everest said quietly, with no response.

"Guys?" Everest said again but louder, still with no response.

Everest then screamed loud enough to get the pup's attention but not anyone else's.

"What is it, Everest?" Chase asked flatly.

"Listen, Ryder has a plan. Everest started before Zuma cut her off.

"Evewest, don't please." Begged Zuma.

"Zuma, they're losing hope, they need to know." Countered Everest.

"Fine, just be quiet." Zuma skeptically said.

"Anyway." Everest continued."Ryder's plan is to let Ember take all of us."

"WHAT!" Everyone minus Everest and Zuma said in shock.

"He's lost it." Chase said in disgust.

"Ryder's finally snapped for good." Added Rubble.

"ENOUGH!" Zuma yelled surprising everyone. "That isn't all of it.

"What else is there?" Asked Skye.

"Ryder is gonna have Tuck shrink down and hide in Rocky's fur. So he can use the tracker in his collar to find us." Everest concluded.

Before any of them could say anything, a different voice spoke, causing the pups to freeze.

"Thank you for the information, Everest, you just made my job a lot easier." Cackled Ember.

"Now to go find those twins, and I know exactly who to call."

* * *

**Well, so much for Ryder's plan of attack right, maybe, who knows? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 13, hope to see you Monday.  
****Chunkman128**


	14. Chapter 14: A Mighty Idea

Ember slowly walked down the hall making sure Chase, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest could see how happy she was since Everest just exposed Ryder's plan. Even though Everest couldn't see the other pups, she knew they were giving her daggers. 

"Way to go Evewest!" Yelled Zuma. "We had one chance, and **YOU** blew it!"

"Zuma calm down." Skye said as best as she could. "It's not like we know when Ember is around."

"It doesn't **MATTER!**" Zuma said continuing to yell. "I warned Evewest not to do it, and she still did it anyway."

"Look, Zuma." Chase said finally speaking up. "Ember is always a step or two ahead of us, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway." 

Everyone gasped in shock. Chase was always known to be one of the more optimistic of the pups, but now he was out of his mind. 

"Chase, did I just hear you correctly?" Rubble asked confused.

"Yes, Rubble, you did hear me correctly. Ember is always ahead, even if she hadn't found out, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Chase, stop that!" Skye yelled, starting to cry. "This isn't the pup I know and love so much to be thinking like that." 

Chase realized what Skye had said to him, "That she knows and loves so much." Does Skye actually actually like him? Has he been blind to it after all of these years? 

"Skye, it's just that Ember has been playing mind games with me." Chase sighed.

"What do you mean Chase?" Everest asked.

"I mean, she has been saying things that aren't true, at least I think they aren't." Answered Chase.

"What, what has she been saying?" Skye managed to ask.

"That I'm a screw up for getting captured, I let the power being a police pup go to my head, and so much more." Chase answered before starting to cry himself.

"Chase, Chase. ChaseChaseChaseCHaseCHAseCHASeCHASE!" Skye said with force. "You know that isn't true and so do we. She's just trying to destroy us from within."

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown location 

Tuck and Ella were right on the heels of Lady Bird, every time they would catch her, she somehow would escape. 

"Stop in the name of the law Lady Bird" Tuck yelled with force.

"No way!" Yelled Lady Bird. "There are too many shiny things for me to add to my reflection collection."

"The only shiny things you'll be seeing is the prison silverware." Yelled Ella. 

Just then the communicator lit up on their vehicle's dash, Tuck reached over and pushed a button, causing Ryder to pop up on the screen. 

"Tuck, Ella, is this a good time?" Ryder asked.

"Not really." Tuck said, looking at Ella. "But what's up?"

"The PAW Patrol has a big problem, and we need all the help we can get." Replied Ryder.

"What do you say, Ella?" Tuck said looking back at his sister.

"I think it's time to go!" Ella said with a smirk. 

With that Tuck and Ella stopped pursuing Lady Bird and started for Adventure Bay. It wasn't long before Lady Bird realized they had stopped chasing her. 

"That's a first." Lady Bird said to herself. "They never give up that easily, wonder what's going on?" 

Lady Bird remained floating in the sky thinking about what just happened when her cell phone went off. 

"Now who would be calling me?" Lady Bird thought to herself as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh it's the Cheetah, what the hell does she want?" Lady Bird said aloud as she answered the phone.

"What is it you want?" Lady Bird said sarcastically.

"Do you know where Tuck and Ella are?" Ember asked.

"Yea, they were just chasing me, now they're gone." Answered Lady Bird. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it, just head to these GPS coordinates I'm sending you." Ember said with a chuckle before hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Adventure Bay 

Ryder was down in the lab of the Lookout working hard on a project he needed desperately. Rocky, Marshall, and Tracker were upstairs playing pup-pup boogie trying to keep their minds off the others when they heard a familiar car off in the distance. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Rocky said as his tail started to wag in excitement.

"I think so." Marshall said just as excited.

"Who is it?" Tracker said confused.

"The Mighty Twins!" Rocky and Marshall said in unison.

"Who?" Tracker said again, with an even more puzzled look.

"You haven't met them yet have you Tracker?" Rocky asked.

"No, I haven't." Replied Tracker.

"Well, now's your chance amigo." Marshall said with a smile.

"They're here!" Rocky said practically yelling with excitement. 

The three pups ran to the door to see Tuck and Ella just coming to a stop in front of the Lookout. 

"How long has it been since we've seen them?" Whispered Rocky as they walked out the doors.

"Honestly, I can't remember." Marshall whispered back. "At least a year." 

Tuck and Ella jumped out of their vehicle and had a surprised look just as Rocky and Marshall had.

"Wow, it feels good to see you guys again." Tuck said wagging his tail.

"I know right." Rocky added. "How long has it been since we've seen you two?"

"It's probably been close to two years now." Answered Ella. "I don't know where the time has gone honestly."

"Me either." Marshall said. "I can't get over how much you two have grown."

"You're one to talk." Ella said blushing a little. "Whos the other pup?"

"I'm Tracker, nice to meet the two of you." Tracker said happily.

"Nice to meet you too," Ella said with a giggle. "I'm Ella, and this is my twin brother Tuck."

"Hi." Tuck said with a smile.

"Anyways." Ella started. "Where's Ryder, he said it was urgent we came here."

"He's downstairs." Answered Tracker.

"Actually, I'm right here." Ryder said causing the pups to jump. "Tuck, Rocky I need you to come with me downstairs, Marshall and Tracker, think you can fill in Ella on what's been going on in the last week?"

"Sure Ryder." Everyone said back. 

Rocky and Tuck followed Ryder downstairs, while Marshall and Tracker wasted no time filling in Ella about what's happened over the last week. 

"Damn, that's rough." Ella said in a baffled tone. "And to think I thought Lady Bird was quite the villain."

"Yeah, that damn Lady Bird is nowhere close to Ember." Marshall said growling a little.

"I wonder what Ryder needed Tuck and Rocky for?" Tracker asked. 

As if Ryder could hear them, Ryder got on the intercom of the Lookout and asked the others to come downstairs. 

"Guess we'll find out." Ella said with a chuckle while looking at Tracker. 

The group went down the elevator to find Ryder, Tuck, Tuck, and Rocky waiting for them. 

"Ryder, am I seeing double?" Marshall asked.

"Same here." Ella said while blinking her eyes.

"Nope." Both Tucks said in unison.

"Alright, that's creepy." Tracker said while starting to shake.

"It's alright guys." Rocky said. "Question is which Tuck is the real Tuck?" 

Ella was the first to walk up and inspect the two look-a-likes. After a while, she gave up.

"I haven't a clue, and he's my brother." Ella said in defeat.

"I know who the fake is." Tracker said proudly.

"Which one is it?" Ryder asked.

"The one on the left." Tracker said pointing to the fake.

"You're right." The real Tuck said while stepping forward.

"How did you know?" Rocky asked.

"By smell, Tuck has a unique smell, and so does Robo-Dog." Said Tracker.

"Wow, you're good." Tuck said with a chuckle.

"That still doesn't answer why there is a copy of my brother." Ella said confused.

"It's all part of the plan Ella," Ryder said while walking back towards the lab. "Last night before everyone went to bed, I told Everest to explain the first part of the plan to everyone Ember has captured so far. I knew Ember wouldn't resist listening to the plan, so now she thinks she's a step ahead of us. However, with Robo-Dog being disguised as Tuck, we're the ones ahead of her."

"That's all well and good Ryder, but how did you know Ember would take Everest?" Asked Marshall.

"Easy, she wants to destroy us from within. What's an easier way than to take the girlfriend of the higher commands. She took Katie, she already had Skye, now she has Everest." Answered Ryder.

"Ah okay." Ella said with a confused look. "But how does Tuck come into the plan?"

"I almost forgot that part." Ryder said while he scratched his head. "Anyways, Tuck comes into the plan by having him hide in Rocky's fur at night so we can track down Ember."

"What about the fake Tuck?" Asked Marshall.

"The fake Tuck is going to sleep in Chase's pup house so Ember thinks he isn't hiding in Rocky's fur.

"Ohhh." Said Marshall, Tracker, and Ella in unison.

"Ryder just needed me to say some voice lines to complete my copy." Tuck said with a grin.

"Speaking of that," Ryder said with a laugh. "We need to finish that."

"What happens once you're done with programming the fake?" Asked Ella.

"Simple." Ryder smoothly said. "We wait for sundown."

* * *

**I don't have anything to say or add, other than I plan to be quiet for the next few chapters, just to avoid people skipping to the bottom for spoilers and to keep the focus on the story itself. As always, See ya Thursday for the next chapter.  
****Chunkman128**


	15. Chapter 15: Infiltration

The tension in the Lookout was so thick with anticipation, even a saw couldn't cut it. Ryder was sure to go over the plan multiple times covering all angels to make sure everyone knew what to do if something went south. But before any of them knew it, the sun started to set over the ocean horizon. 

"Everyone knows what the plan is right?" Ryder asked as he yawned.

"I think so." Rocky said nervously.

"I do." Tuck and Ella said in unison.

"I think so." Added Marshall.

"Just remember, when Ember sees the fake Tuck sleeping in Chase's pup house, she will assume we haven't snuck the real Tuck into Rocky's fur." Ryder said before yawning again.

"But Ryder, how am I supposed to keep my powers for so long?" Tuck asked confused. "They only last for a few hours."

"Easy, I made you this." Ryder said as he pulled out a pup tag from his pocket. "It looks identical to the one you have now, but it is able to channel the meteor's energy longer." 

Ryder then walked over and knelt down in front of Tuck and switched pup tags. 

"Thanks Ryder!" Tuck said with a huge smile.

"Don't worry about it." Ryder said as he smiled back. 

The room had become dead silent as everyone stared at Tuck. Tuck realized that everyone including Ryder was looking at him. 

"What?" Tuck asked confused.

"You aren't gonna try it out?" Ryder asked.

"Try what?" Parroted Tuck.

"Try to shrink, see if it works." Ryder said with a chuckle. "That tag gives you your powers all the time, you just have to channel it."

"Oh." Tuck said as his face turned a shade of scarlet from embarrassment. 

Tuck closed his eyes and concentrated on his powers, with it being almost two years since he has done this, it took a little while. But finally the Golden Retriever started to shrink down in size. When Tuck was about the size of a bird he stopped. 

"How you feel Tuck?" Ryder asked as he reached and picked him up.

"Pretty good Ryder." Tuck said with a smile.

"Do you think you could go smaller?" Asked Ryder.

"I don't think I can go any smaller." Answered Tuck. "I never could before."

"You have to try Tuck." Said Ella. "There's no way you could hide in Rocky's fur at that size."

"Ella is right." Added Rocky. "There is no way you could hide."

"Just give it a try Tuck." Ryder said with a smile. "The result may shock you." 

Tuck closed his eyes again and concentrated on shrinking again and to his amazement, he started to shrink even smaller. When he was down to the size of an ant, he stopped. 

"Now am I small enough?" Tuck squeaked.

"I think that will do." Ryder said with a chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel fine." Squeaked Tuck.

"Alright, now can you unshrink?" Ryder asked as he set Tuck back on the floor. 

Tuck didn't have to concentrate as long to grow back to his normal size, soon he was back to normal standing in front of everyone. 

"I think I got the hang of it again." Tuck said with a smile.

"That's good Tuck." Ella said as she smiled back.

"Now for your spy outfit." Ryder said as he started for the elevator.

"My spy outfit?" Repeated Tuck as a look of confusion grew across his face.

"Yeah, your spy outfit." Ryder said again with more enthusiasm. "Your golden fur gives away your position too easily."

"I guess you are right." Tuck said in an agreeing tone.

"It's upstairs still, think the rest of you pups can wait here?" Ryder said as he stepped into the elevator.

"Sure!" Answered Ella, Marshall, Tracker, and Rocky. 

Tuck ran over to the elevator, more excited than he had been in a while, soon the elevator carried Ryder and Tuck up to the Lookout's top floor. 

"I sure hope this plan works." Tracker said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Tracker." Marshall said as he laid a paw on his back. "It will work.

"I hope you're right." Added Ella. 

Before any of them knew it, the elevator started to descend back down, but only Ryder was in the elevator. 

"Where's Tuck?" Asked Ella.

"Right behind you sis." Tuck yelled causing Ella to jump.

"Tuck, where are you?" Ella asked as she started to look around frantically.

"Right here." Tuck answered as he started to grow to his normal size. 

As Tuck grew back to his normal size, the other pups looked in awe at his new uniform. 

"Wow, Tuck, black looks good on you." Ella said with a giggle.

"You think so?" Tuck asked as he walked around in circles.

"I think so." Added Marshall.

"Si amigo." Tracker added with a smile. 

But before anyone could compliment Tuck anymore, the clock struck ten O'clock and started to chime.

"Wow, that time already." Marshall said nervously. 

"I guess so." Ryder said as he scratched his head. "Alright pups, remember the plan.

"Right!" Answered everyone in unison before walking out the Lookout's doors. 

Soon everyone was fast asleep except for Ryder. Tuck was nestled in Rocky's fur, Ella was sleeping in Skye's pup house, and Tracker was asleep in Chase's. Ryder laid on his bed listening for when Ember would show up. Before Ryder knew it, it was half-past midnight, and he heard tree leaves rustling. 

"It's a good thing I came back tonight." Ember said to herself as she looked down from the tree. "Those pesky Mighty Twins are already here, but Tuck is still his normal size." All well, looks like I will just have to take Rocky and Ella." 

Ember hopped out of her tree and got to work. Once she was sure the sleeping powder had its effect on all of the pups, she got Rocky and Ella cuffed up and into their sacks. Ember carried Rocky across the bridge first, then Ella. With both pups in her car, Ember chuckled to herself and drove off back to Foggy Bottom. As Ember made her way back to Foggy Bottom, she began to think about something that was bothering her. 

"Tonight felt different." Ember said to herself. "It felt like I was being watched by someone." 

Ember didn't think of it too much more before she shrugged it off and let out a chuckle. But little to her, she was being watched by Ryder. 

Soon it was morning, and the sun began to rise over Adventure Bay. Ryder was the first one up, even though he didn't sleep most of the night. He slowly walked downstairs to wake the others, only to his surprise, everyone was already awake. 

"It worked Ryder!" Marshall said excitedly. "Ember took Rocky!"

"I know Marshall, I watched her do it." Ryder said with a yawn. 

With Ryder saying that Marshall's excitement vanished and was replaced with confusion. 

"What do you mean you watched her?" Questioned Marshall.

"I snuck up on the roof last night and peeked over the edge and watched her take Rocky and Ella." Ryder said with another yawn.

"So our plan worked?" Asked Tracker.

"Si amigo." Ryder said with a smile. "It did."


	16. Chapter 16: Behind Enemy Lines

**Just a quick update that slipped my mind, chapter 15 is the last chapter for "Phase 2" of the story. This chapter (16) is the start and the final phase of the story (Phase 3). Anyway, I'll be quiet again, enjoy.**

* * *

Ella slowly woke from her deep sleep to find darkness all around her. She could hear the car traveling down the road along with Ember humming a song to herself. She wasn't sure if Rocky was awake yet or if Ember even took Rocky until he started to thrash around in a panic.

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE AM I!" Rocky yelled as he thrashed around in his burlap sack.

"Rocky calm down!" Ella yelled as calmly as she could. "I don't know where we are, or what happened."

"Allow me to answer that for you." Ember sang happily. "Both of you are in burlap sacks, handcuffed together, and you're on your way to join the others."

"Others?" Ella repeated.

"Yeah, the others of the PAW Patrol, Chase, Sky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and Katie." Ember sang, not breaking her good mood.

"You know Ryder will come for us." Snapped Ella.

"Well, he better hurry if he wants to _**SAVE **_his pups." Retorted Ember in song.

"Wait, s save us?" Rocky said shakily.

"Yeah, save you." Ember said enthusiastically still in song.

"W, what do you plan to do?" Ella asked nervously, not wanting to hear an answer.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Ember answered in a satanic tone. "Besides, we're here.

Ember came to a halt outside of the compound's doors, where Mayor Humdinger and Harold were waiting for her.

"Ugh." Mayor Humdinger sighed as he shook his head. "Who did you bring back this time?"

"Get your ass over here and find out for yourself." Spat Ember with a demonic glare towards Humdinger.

"Sheesh, fine." Humdinger said as he rolled his eyes and started towards Ember.

"You too Harold." Ember said as she glared at Harold.

"Alright." Huffed Harold as he walked towards Ember.

Harold and Mayor Humdinger lifted the two sacks out from the back seat of Ember's car and set them on the ground.

"You can come out now." Ember calmly said.

Slowly, Rocky and Ella shuffled out of the sacks they were stuffed in to be greeted by Mayor Humdinger, Harold, and Ember.

"Oh, you got Ella and Rocky." Mayor Humdinger said in a shocked voice.

"Why those two?" Harold asked, giving a puzzled look towards Ember.

"Because I only have three left to take away from Ryder." Ember said calmer than before.

"Um, I hate to, to correct you Ember." Mayor Humdinger hesitantly started. "But I think you mean four, you're forgetting Marshall."

"I haven't forgotten Marshall." Ember replied giddily. "I have a special plan for him when he and Ryder show up to save their friends."

"Oh yeah, what's that." Harold sarcastically asked.

"I'm gonna _**KILL **_him!" Ember said in a demonic voice, causing everyone to gasp.

"Ember, that's a little much don't you think?" Mayor Humdinger asked trying to change her mind.

"You want it to be you next?" Ember hissed as she glared at Mayor Humdinger.

"No..." Mayor Humdinger answered while looking at the ground.

"You're batshit **CRAZY!**" Cried Ella.

"Oh, I know hunny." Ember said with a smile as she knelt down in front of Ella. "And there ain't a damn thing you can do to save him." "Anyways," Ember said as she stood up. "Let's get our new guests settled into their rooms."

Mayor Humdinger and Harold ushered Rocky and Ella into the building only for alarms to start sounding.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"** Repeated the intercom.

"What's going on?" Mayor Humdinger screamed in a panic.

"We have an additional guest." Ember sang happily as she walked towards an alarm panel on the wall.

"Come on out Tuck." Ember sang still happy as she silenced the alarm. "I said, come out **Tuck**," Ember repeated in an annoyed tone. "Last chance," Ember said as her face turned red. "**COME OUT TUCK!" **Ember screamed causing Harold and Mayor Humdinger to cover their ears. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Ember said as she pushed a different button.

"Anti power shield powering up." Announced the intercom.

"This isn't good." The three pups thought to themselves.

"Anti power shield is active." Announced the intercom.

As the shield became active, Tuck began to feel funny, and Rocky noticed a growing weight on his back. After a few seconds, both Tuck and Rocky realized what was happening, Tuck was growing to normal size.

"Run Tuck!" Cried Ella.

"GET HIM!" Screamed Ember as she pointed at a growing Tuck.

Tuck wasted no time on running down the hall trying to escape Harold and Mayor Humdinger. At first, they were gaining ground but as Tuck continued to grow to his normal size, he managed to gain distance between them. Tuck continued to run until he found an open door and ran inside. He listened carefully and once he was sure the coast was clear, he called Ryder.

"Ruff." Tuck barked as softly as he could into his pup tag between gasping breaths. "Call Ryder."

Tucks pup tag glowed briefly before Ryder answered as the first ring ended.

"Tuck, can you hear me?" Ryder questioned in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I hear you, Ryder." Tuck answered Tuck still breathing heavily.

"Is everything okay?" Questioned Ryder.

"No, I'm being chased, Ember has gone batshit crazy and you have to hurry before Ember…"

"AHHA!" Cried Harold cutting off Tuck. "Found ya! Sorry Ryder, we're gonna have to cut this conversation short." Harold giddily said as he threw an EMP into the room, destroying Tuck's pup tag.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Adventure Bay:

"Hello, hello, Tuck are you there?" Ryder yelled into the mic, only for no reply back. "They, they got him." Ryder said in defeat as he slumped to the floor.

"But he was inside their base right?" Questioned Marshall.

"Yeah, surely he got inside." Added Tracker.

"I think so." Answered Ryder as he started to stand up. "Let's check where his last location was."

Ryder finished standing and walked back over towards the computer, clicked around a few times before a map popped up with ten icons. Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, and Ella's icons were around the Lookout, while Tucks was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tucks?" Questioned Tracker.

"Hmm, let me zoom out." Answered Ryder.

Ryder zoomed the map out so all of Adventure Bay was displayed on the computer screen.

"I still don't see Tuck's icon." Marshall said confused.

"Let me zoom out more." Ryder said as he grabbed the mouse again.

Ryder then zoomed the map out as far as it would go, showing hundreds of miles of land all around Adventure Bay, and down in the corner the map was labeled "Foggy Bottom". Although it was hard to see, Ryder could just make out the outline of Tuck's icon.

"He's in Foggy Bottom." Ryder said happily as he started to zoom in the map.

"That figures." Marshall said as he rolled his eyes.

Once the map was focused on where Tuck's icon was, Ryder took a step back and looked at the screen in awe.

"That… wasn't… there… before…" Ryder managed to get out.

"That's where Ember has the others then?" Questioned Tracker.

"Si, I would say so." Answered Marshall. "There's no doubt about it."

"What's the plan, Ryder?" Tracker asked, only to have Ryder ignore him as he still looked at the screen.

"Ryder?" Tracker said with a little more force, only for Ryder to still ignore him.

Tracker took a deep breath in to yell at Ryder to get him to snap out of it, when Marshall stuck his leg out in front of him.

"I got this one." Marshall said as he grinned at Tracker.

Marshall trotted over to the other side of the room before coming back with an air horn in his mouth.

"I see." Tracker said as Marshall set the air horn on the floor.

"Cover your ears." Marshall warned as he covered one of his.

Once Tracker had both of his ears covered, Marshall sounded the airhorn, causing the Lookout's windows to rattle and for Ryder to scream and jump a good foot into the air, before falling to the floor.

"What was that for?" Ryder asked annoyed as he rubbed his behind.

"You zoned out." Answered Tracker. "You were literally drooling over Ember's base."

"Oh." Ryder said as his face started to turn a shade of scarlet.

"Anyway." Marshall began. "What's the plan, Ryder?"

"I'm not sure this time." Ryder said with uncertainty behind his voice. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Marshall and Tracker asked in unison.

"We need to act fast before it's too late."


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Begins

Tuck slowly awoke, as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a padded room, along with his legs being cuffed together. He tried to remember what happened, only to remember him talking to Ryder before everything went dark.

"Come on think." Tuck grumbled to himself. "How did I get in this room?"

"Harold drug you into it." Answered a familiar voice.

"Ella!" Tuck yelled as he ran towards the window. "Where are you?"

"I'm in cell No. 10" Answered Ella. "You're in No. 11.

"What about the others?" Tuck asked with concern.

"I'm in cell No. 2." Chase said flatly.

"Cell No. 4." Answered Skye.

"I'm in No. 5." Whined Rocky.

"No. 6 is mine." Rubble coldly answered.

"I'm hewe in No. 7." Squeaked Zuma before starting to cry.

"Stuck in No. 8." Answered Everest.

"Alright, so everyone is here except for Marshall and Tracker?" Chase flatly asked.

"I guess so." Answered Skye. "What's it matter, they'll be joining us soon anyway."

"We can't let Ember get Marshall." Tuck said sternly.

"Why not?" Questioned Zuma. "She alweady has all of us."

"Because, if she gets Marshall," Tuck started. "She's gonna… g… gonna…" Tuck stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"She's gonna kill him." Rocky said coldly, finishing Tuck's sentence.

"WHAT!" Screamed the pups in unison in unison minus Tuck and Rocky.

"You're kidding right Tuck?" Questioned Chase.

"Ember isn't that crazy right?" Added Everest.

"Suwely Ember wouldn't." Contested Zuma.

"I'm afraid it's true." Answered Ella. "Tuck, Rocky, and myself heard Ember say it first hand.

"If that's the case, we have to warn Ryder." Whined Everest.

"But how?" Tuck asked as he looked at his broken pup tag.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Adventure Bay:

Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Marshall, and Tracker were working hard on a plan to get into Ember's compound to place her under arrest and to save the others. Marshall and Ryder were working on spy gear for everyone, while Jake, Carlos, and Tracker were studying the compound from satellite images.

"How's the gear coming Ryder?" Jake radioed from the top floor of the Lookout.

"It's going good Jake." Ryder answered happily. "Find any easy ways into the compound?"

"None yet dude." Jake answered in a defeated tone. "There has to be a weak spot though."

"Keep looking, you guys will find something." Ryder said in a reassuring tone.

"Will do dude." Jake said happily.

After several hours of hard work, Ryder and the others were suited up and almost ready to put their plan into action.

"Alright," Ryder began as he pulled up a map on the computer screen. "We will take the Air Patroller as far as we can before we're in eyesight of it, and we will travel the rest by foot. Once we get inside the compound's wall, we will enter through the Eastside door, here (Ryder points to the map where the door is). Once inside, we will split into two groups. Marshall is with me, and the three of you are the other group. The three of you are to find the others and free them and take them back to the Air Patroller, while myself and Marshall apprehend Ember and whoever else is an accomplice to her."

Ryder looked at the four faces looking back at him, each gave a slight impression that they were unsure of this, but otherwise said they were ready.

"Who's ready to get our friends back?" Ryder enthusiastically asked.

"WE ARE!" Yelled everyone in unison.

"Good, we leave at sundown." Ryder said as a grin grew across his face.

The group waited patiently for the sun to set over the ocean's horizon. After what felt like an eternity, the sun finally began to set.

"Looks like it's time to rock." Ryder said as he got up from his chair.

"Let's do it!" Tracker excitedly said.

"Everyone got everything they need?" Marshall asked as the group headed for the door.

"Wait a second!" Ryder said a little louder than he had wanted. "I forgot something."

Ryder ran back into the elevator before disappearing to the basement of the Lookout. No sooner did Ryder vanish, did he reappear as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors, only he had a small burlap bag with him.

"Alright, I'm ready now." Huffed Ryder as he tried to catch his breath.

"You good Ryder?" Marshall asked as a concerned look formed on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ryder said with a smile, even though he didn't feel it.

With that, the group walked over to the Air Patroller and got settled into their seats. Robo Dog was back to looking like his normal self and was sitting in the pilot's seat. Ryder sat in the captain's chair, while the others sat two and two on the bench seats.

"Ready to take off?" Ryder asked Robo Dog.

"Arf!" Answered Robo Dog with a nod.

"To Foggy Bottom!" Ryder commanded.

Robo Dog proceeded to fire up the engines and after a few last-minute checks from Ryder, the Air Patroller left for Foggy Bottom. Once the group was in the air, the overall mood was so thick even a knife would have a hard time cutting it. Everyone remained quiet, staring at the floor until Marshall spoke up.

"Ryder?" Marshall said causing Ryder to jump a little and turn his attention to the speckled pup. "What was it you forgot anyways?

"Oh, I forgot these," Ryder answered as he picked up the burlap bag and showed Marshall the contents inside.

"It's the other's pup tags." Marshall happily said.

"Yeah, I figured the others would want them back sooner than later." Ryder said as he scratched his head.

"I just hope that they **ARE** happy to see us." Carlos said flatly, still looking at the floor.

"What do you mean amigo?" Asked Tracker.

"It's been almost a week since Chase was taken, who knows what kind of mood he or the others are in." Carlos answered flatly.

"They'll be happy to see us." Said Ryder confidently, even though he was unsure himself.

Before any of the group could question how the others would take seeing them, Robo Dog started to descend the Air Patroller from the sky.

"Looks like we're almost there." Ryder said as he turned his attention to the front windows. "Robo Dog, activate stealth mode."

"Arf." Barked Robo Dog as he pushed a button.

"Alright, guys this is it." Ryder shakily said. "Just a short walk till we reach the compound."

Soon the Air Patroller was on the ground safely and Ryder and the others were putting on the last of their gear. Once everyone was completely suited up, Ryder stopped and looked at the others and quietly asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Right!" Answered the others quietly.

The group slowly worked their way through the forest that surrounded the compound. After about ten minutes of walking, the group was at the wall that surrounded the compound.

"Alright, I'll go over first." Ryder whispered as he threw a rope over the wall.

Ryder carefully climbed up the wall, followed by Marshall, Tracker, Carlos, and Jake. Once everyone was over the wall, Ryder noticed something felt off.

"Wait a second guys." Ryder said causing everyone to look at him. "Shouldn't the lights be on?"

Before anyone could answer, all of the lights flicked on, blinding the group.

"It's a trap!" Yelled Carlos.

"Quick scatter!" Yelled Jake.

But before any of them could, they heard a familiar voice that made them freeze.

"Don't run." Bawled Chase. "Don't run, just do as Ember says."

"Yes, do as Ember says." Ember parroted before laughing maniacally.


	18. Chapter 18: Shocking Conclusions

**A quick note before the chapter begins, KCC refers to the Kitten Catastrophe Crew**

* * *

Ryder and the others remained motionless as Ember and Chase slowly walked towards them. Marshall was the first to realize that Chase had a shock collar around his neck, followed by Ryder who's face started to turn a shade of scarlet at the sight. Once Ember and Chase were ten feet from Ryder and the others they stopped.

"Chase…" Ryder squeaked. "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"Don't be, it's my fault for not trying to escape." Chase said softly as he smiled at Ryder.

"Aww, how touching." Ember spat sarcastically. "Now I have all of the PAW Patrol members in my grasp.

"Not quite." Ryder said as he gave a cheeky smile and pushed a button on his watch and vanished.

"What the?" Ember cried in shock. "Kitties, FIND HIM!"

Soon the KCC started running around looking for Ryder as Harold and Mayor Humdinger approached the others.

"You know Ryder will get the better of you." Marshall popped off.

"Oh, is that so?" Ember popped back. "Say something like that again and see what happens."

"It is so!" Marshall popped off again.

Once Marshall finished, Ember reached into her pocket and pulled out a little remote with a dial and one button on it.

"I warned you." Ember said in a taunting tone before pushing the button.

"AWHHHHHHHHH!" Chase yelled as the collar started shocking him.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Marshall yelled in a panic. "STOPSTOPSTOP**STOP**!"

Ember complied with Marshall's order to stop and once Chase was done being shocked, he collapsed to the ground. Marshall's paramedic instincts kicked in and he started for his best friend before Ember stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you." Ember warned.

"Watch me." Snapped Marshall not realizing what he just said.

Once again Ember pushed the button on the remote but also turned the dial-up one notch. Chase now began to thrash around on the ground as the electricity flowed through his body. After ten seconds, Ember stopped. Chase was now curled up into a ball, sobbing heavily from all the pain his body is in.

"Would anyone else like to give it a try?" Ember sarcastically asked. "No? Then how about you follow my commands and the shepherd doesn't get shocked again, deal?"

Marshall and the others only shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright, Humdinger, Harold, you know what to do.

"Yes, Ember." Both Mayor Humdinger and Harold said flatly in unison.

Ember turned her attention solemnly to Marshall before pointing her finger to him and signaling him to follow her. Marshall not wanting to hurt Chase anymore than he has, obliged and walked towards Ember. Once Marshall was right in front of Ember, she reached down and put a set of cuffs around his front two legs.

"Now then, follow me." Ember said emotionless.

Ember led Marshall to the compound's front door before stopping in front of it. Marshall slowly turned his head to see Jake and Carlos pushed up against the wall being detained while Tracker was being shoved into a dog kennel.

"Wait here." Ember said sternly as she walked over to where Chase was still lying on the ground.

Ember reached down and picked the almost lifeless Shephard up and carried him over to the door where Marshall was waiting.

"Alright, let's go." Ember said as she opened the door.

Once inside Ember looked down at Marshall who gave a forced smile in return. Ember led Marshall down hallway after hallway. With every hallway looking the same, Marshall was beginning to think they were walking in circles but didn't dare to say anything to avoid Chase getting shocked again. Ember finally turned down a hallway that was different from the others, there were holding cells lined along both walls. Each one had its doors open and a number next to the door, numbers two through eleven. As Marshall walked by each cell, he noticed the floor was severely scratched in cells two and eight, however, Marshall failed to notice that cell one's door was closed and someone was inside still.

"What the hell?" Marshall whispered to himself.

"Your friends didn't want to comply very well." Ember said breaking the silence. "Mostly Chase and Everest."

"Everest…" Marshall thought to himself. Is she alright, is she hurt?"

Marshall was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize Ember had stopped at the end of the hallway and walked right into her legs.

"Ugh." Marshall groaned as he fell on his butt.

"Try to pay attention a little better." Ember softly said without turning around.

"S...sorry." Marshall squeaked as he stood back up.

Ember opened the next set of doors to reveal a large room with more than enough computer equipment to make Rocky or even Ryder happy. In the center of the room was a large glass tube and something under a white bed sheet.

"What's th… that for?" Marshall asked as he looked at the glass tube.

"Why that's for you, Marshall." Ember answered in a semi demonic tone before closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Flashback to thirty minutes ago:

"Oh shit, this is great." Ryder thought to himself as bright lights shined on the group.

"Don't run." Bawled Chase. "Don't run, just do as Ember says."

"Yes, do as Ember says." Ember parroted before laughing maniacally.

Ryder listened to Chase and remained motionless as he and Ember approached them. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryder noticed that Marshall had tensed up. Once Ryder focused on Chase, his blood began to boil, and he could feel his face turning a nice shade of scarlet from the anger building inside of him.

Once Ember and Chase were about ten feet away from the group, Ryder decided he would speak up.

"Chase…" Ryder squeaked. "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"Don't be, it's my fault for not trying to escape." Chase said softly as he smiled at Ryder.

"Aww, how touching." Ember spat sarcastically. "Now I have all of the PAW Patrol members in my grasp.

"Not quite." Ryder said as he gave a cheeky smile and pushed a button on his watch and vanished.

"What the?" Ember cried in shock. "Kitties, FIND HIM!"

Ryder knew he didn't have much time to come up with a plan, not to mention he could only remain invisible for short periods of time.

"Think Ryder think." Ryder mumbled aloud as he ran down along the wall.

Ryder noticed that further down on the building one of the basement windows was open.

"Here's my only chance." Ryder thought to himself as he ran for the window.

Ryder knew he had to make a dive for the window, otherwise, his cloak would run out. In one swift motion, Ryder dove into the open window and grabbed the ledge swinging himself against the wall just as his cloak ran out.

"Too close." Ryder whispered as he tried to steady his breathing.

Once Ryder was sure the coast was clear, he slowly moved away from the wall and towards the door. Once Ryder was at the door, he turned around just in time to see Cat Marshall looking at him through the window.

"Ah shit." Ryder said in disgust.

"Meow mew meow!" Cat Marshall cried, pointing at Ryder through the window.

"Looks like I got to run." Ryder said as he opened the door and took off down the hall.

Ryder wasted no time on trying to escape the KCC. Hallway after hallway, door after door, Ryder ran down each one trying to find his friends. Eventually, Ryder came to a new section of the compound he hadn't been through.

"Funny, I don't remember this part before." Ryder thought to himself as he turned down the hallway.

Ryder walked quietly down to the other end where two bright red doors were waiting. Once Ryder was at the doors, he could hear a voice coming from the other side.

"Time to end this." Ryder whispered as he re cloaked and opened the door.

Once Ryder was on the other side, he quietly closed the door before turning around to be shocked at what he was seeing. It was a large room, way larger than the lab Ryder has under the Lookout, almost filled with more than enough computer equipment to make himself or even Rocky happy, and in the center of the room was a large glass tube and something under a white bed sheet.

Ryder slowly walked towards the voice that was yelling profanities and banging equipment around. Once Ryder got to cover, he decloaked and peaked his head over a computer tower to see who it was. But once Ryder saw who it was, he wished he hadn't, for the person yelling and banging equipment around was Katie.

"Why am I stuck doing this shit!" Katie yelled as she threw a busted wrench across the room. "I mean really, why would that psychopath want any of this shitty equipment anyways?"

Ryder continued to watch Katie work as a million questions flowed through his head.

"Why is Katie doing this, why is she helping Ember, surely she isn't doing this willingly?"

With Ryder so deep in his thoughts, he never noticed that Mayor Humdinger and Harold entered the room along with Jake, Carlos, and Tracker, until Harold spoke up.

"Jeez, aren't you done yet?" Scolded Harold.

"I'd like to see you do this." Snapped Katie not looking away from her work.

"Why I oughta." Harold said as he clenched a fist and started walking toward Katie.

"I wouldn't do that Harold." Cautioned Humdinger, "Remember, we _**NEED**_ her."

"Fine." Harold flatly said as he clenched his fist.

"How long until it is ready Katie?" Humdinger asked more politely than he intended.

"Should be just… about… done… GOT IT!" Katie said as all of the computers came to life.

"Excellent work Katie." Harold sarcastically said as he clapped his hands. "Now, you can go and eat now Katie."

Katie only grunted at the command from Harold before standing up and exiting the room.

"Oi, where are the others." Demanded Carlos.

"Why, they're right behind us in all of those cells." Humdinger said with a chuckle. "They could see you, but you couldn't see them."

"Besides, they'll be joining us for the show anyways." Added Harold.

"What show?" Questioned Jake.

"When Ember finally ends the PAW Patrol for good, by killing Marshall." Answered Harold in a demonic tone.

With Harold saying that, Jake, Carlos, and Tracker gasped in unison.

"That's downright evil." Snapped Tracker.

"Why, why him?" Questioned Jake.

"We won't let it happen." Added Carlos.

"Oh, she already has, now have a seat." Humdinger answered as he pushed Jake and Carlos to the ground.

"Oh, this is great." Ryder thought as he witnessed the exchange between Humdinger and the others. "I need to free the others now."

Ryder looked down at his watch and much to his surprise, he only had twenty seconds of cloak left before his watch was dead.

"Now this is really great." Ryder thought. "I need to move swiftly."

Ryder slowly worked his way around the room, until he was right next to the door. Ryder looked up to see Harold and Humdinger walking away from the door.

"Now or never." Ryder whispered as he cloaked and ran out the door.

Ryder ran down the hall to see there were eleven cells, each with their door open, Ryder quickly checked each room to find no one inside of any of the cells. Once Ryder got down to cell one, he noticed it was different from the others. There was a table with a manilla folder on it. Ryder being the curious boy he is, couldn't resist going to investigate. Once Ryder got to the table, the door slammed close behind him.

"Shit." Ryder said aloud before Harold appeared through the window.

"Got ya." He said with a snicker. "Enjoy your say, Ryder."

Ryder tried his hardest to break out of the cell, banging on the window with the table, trying to pick the lock on the door. But no matter what he tried, he just couldn't escape. Ryder finally accepted his defeat as he slumped into the corner of the cell. Not long after Ryder slumped in the corner, he noticed movement outside of the window, and much to his surprise, it was Marshall and Ember.

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled. "I'm in here!"

But no matter how loud Ryder yelled, Marshall never heard him, as he slowly walked down the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19: The End?

**Alright, I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out last week, but work got in the way and I didn't have time to think about how I wanted the chapter to go, let alone type it. Anyway, here is chapter 19.**

* * *

Marshall sat in the room looking at his soon to be demise until he heard a bunch of familiar voices.

"Quit shoving me." Shouted Everest.

"Hey, you started it." Retorted Rocky.

"What's the point anyway." Added Skye.

"I agree, we're all doomed." Bawled Chase.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Marshall questioned as he started to look around the room.

"Was that Marshall? Questioned Rubble.

"Uh, yeah, the one and only. Answered Marshall still looking around. "Where are you guys?"

"Up here." Answered Zuma, Skye, and Rocky.

Marshall looked up to see a large cage that was suspended from the ceiling.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Questioned Marshall.

"Easy, they're here to watch your death." Answered Ember as she laughed.

Ember proceeded to walk over to a control panel and pushed a button causing a red light to start flashing and the cage to descend to the floor. Once the cage was on the floor, Marshall was greeted with a not so pleasant sight. Every pup looked like they went through what Marshall had two years ago. Each one was completely filthy, malnourished, and looked like they hadn't slept in days. Chase was the worst of all, followed by Rubble and Skye.

"I'm so sorry guys." Marshall quietly said as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Don't be." Skye sympathetically said. "We're at fault for not trying to escape once we all got here.

"Skye is right." Added Chase. "It is… isn't just your fault Marshall."

"Si amigo," Carlos said, causing everyone to turn to him and Jake.

"Jake!" Everest said as she walked over to the side of the cage. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Honestly, not sure. Long enough to see Katie throw her fit."

Once Marshall and the others heard that name, their blood ran cold.

"K… Katie?" Rocky questioned. "That voice was Katie's?"

"I'm afraid so." Answered Jake shaking his head.

"Allow me to help fill in the blanks," Ember said while still over at the control panel. "Once I took Katie from her shop and brought her here, I had her locked up in a cell just like all of the pups. But with so much left to do, and neither Harold or Humdinger wants to help, I used the next best thing, Katie. So I made her a necklace that has a mind control chip in it, and now she works for me."

"Damn you!" Growled Chase.

"You have quite the nerve." Added Rocky.

"You don't know the half of it." Laughed Ember as she walked over to a desk and picked up the phone. "Harold, go get Ryder, it's time.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Ryder sat in his cell thinking of what he could do to escape. After throwing every object in the room at the mirrored glass, trying to pick the door, and even throwing himself into the glass, nothing would work.

"This is bad," Ryder said aloud as he paced the room. "How am I supposed to save my pups if I can't even save myself?"

Ryder continued to pace the room, unaware that Harold and Humdinger were walking down the hall to get him.

"This whole thing is stupid." Spat Harold.

"Don't go there." Humdinger said, shaking his head. "The sooner we get Ryder the sooner he can get this done"

The duo finally reached Ryder's cell and opened the door to see Ryder pacing the room talking in gibberish.

"Uh, what do we do?" Harold asked as he looked at Humdinger.

"You just put the cuffs on him and I'll do the rest.

The pair waited until Ryder had his back towards them before Humdinger charged Ryder and forced him into the wall.

"GAH!" Ryder screamed as he was pushed to the wall.

"Cuffs!" Cried Humdinger as Ryder started to fight back.

Harold quickly ran over and stuck the cuffs on Ryder's wrists, but Ryder still managed to get a punch on Humdinger.

"You'll pay for that one Ryder." Spat Humdinger as he rubbed his arm.

"So will you." Ryder spat back.

"Come on." Humdinger said as he pushed Ryder towards the door. "Ember is waiting.

Harold and Humdinger slowly walked Ryder down the hall where the double doors waited. Ryder could feel his stomach sinking more and more as they approached doors. After what felt like an eternity, they were at the doors.

"You ready for your surprise?" Chortled Harold.

Ryder's only answer was to scowl at Harold.

"Guess so," Harold said sarcastically before opening the door.

Ryder hesitantly walked into the room to see Ember over at a computer screen, Jake and Carlos still sitting on the floor looking sad as ever, all of his pups in a cage next to Jake and Carlos but most of all, a black-spotted pup looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," Ryder said as he put his head down

"Don't be," Marshall said back.

"Alright, reunions over." Humdinger growled before pushing Ryder over towards Jake and Carlos.

Once Ryder was next to Jake, Humdinger forced him to sit on the floor before walking over to Ember.

"Pssst, Chase… Pssst," Ryder whispered.

"Yes, Ryder?" Chase answered as he looked over to him.

"Here," Ryder said as he threw a paper clip at the cage. "Pick the lock but don't open the door until I say to.

Chase nodded his head in agreement and got to work. Ryder then turned his attention to Ember and Humdinger who were still talking over by the computer where Ember was working. Ryder was just about to ask Marshall what's going on when Ember started to walk towards Marshall.

"Alright, the time has come." Ember smoothly said while looking at Ryder. "I'm sure you're wondering why I took all of your pups and friends, and the answer is simple. Remember two years ago when you thought that you'd watched Marshall die in that river?"

Ryder felt his skin go cold as he remembered that awful event.

"Anyways," Continued Ember as she reached down and picked up Marshall and started towards the tube. "You are all here to watch me succeed in killing the most famous pup on this side of the globe. Now I'm not one to see an animal or person suffer while they die so I chose the quickest way I know, vaporization."

Ryder and the others gasp in shock.

"I figured it would only be fair for the entire PAW Patrol to witness the death, so you get the picture."

Humdinger pressed a button causing the tube to lift up and Ember placed a now shaking Marshall on the metal stand. Ryder knew it was now or never, he glanced to his right to see Chase and the others were ready, and right as Humdinger was about to close the tube on Marshall, Ryder stood up and yelled,

"ATTACK!"

Chase and the other pups ran out of the cage and charged Ember and Humdinger. Harold ran out the door to return with the KCC. As the brawl continued, Ryder worked on freeing Jake and Carlos from their cuffs. Once free, they joined in on the battle on saving Marshall.

The battle went on as neither force could overpower the other completely. Harold eventually overpowered Carlos and seeing his chance, snuck around to the controls for the glass tube and pushed the buttons to close the tube and fire the laser.

"HELP!" Screamed Marshall as everyone stopped to look at the laser and tube starting to glow.

"Quick, someone break the glass!" Barked Chase in a panic.

"No don't!" Ryder yelled if that glass breaks now we're all dead.

The laser continued to power up as the room started to shake.

"UGH! Damn her!" Screeched Ember. "She screwed up, Humdinger, let's go."

Ember and her posse ran out the door leaving just Ryder and the others in the room.

"Looks like this is it," Marshall said as he started to cry.

"No! **IT IS NOT!**" Bellowed Ryder as he ran towards the controls.

Ryder frantically started pushing every button to stop the laser from firing. As Ryder continued to try and stop it a voice could be heard.

"Powerup complete, firing in **FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, O…"**

Right as the voice started to say one, Ryder pushed the right button, stopping the laser. Before Ryder could open the tube he heard a voice that made his heart melt.

"Ryder, is that you?" Questioned Katie as she peeked her head through the door.

"Katie, it's me, I've come to save you." Answered Ryder as his face turned red.

"I knew you would." Katie said with a smile before running towards Ryder.

Before Ryder could say anything else, Katie dove in and kissed Ryder right on the lips. Jake and the others started yelling that Katie is working for Ember and it's a trap but Ryder was so zoned out and in heaven from Katie kissing him he never heard.

"How was that?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"Wonderful." Ryder answered with his face turning deep red.

"Good, enjoy this!"

Katie then backhanded Ryder on the head causing him to stumble to the ground before pushing the button to fire the laser and to override it so it can't be stopped. Ryder picked himself up just in time to see Katie give him a scowl before running out the door.

"Laser override active!" Boomed the intercom.

"SHIT!" Screamed Ryder as he ran back over to the controls.

"Laser firing in **TEN…**"

"Don't worry Marshall!" Cried, Ryder.

"**NINE!"**

"I'll save you!"

"**EIGHT!"**

Ryder continued to frantically push buttons trying to stop it.

"**SEVEN!"**

"Save yourself!" Marshall yelled as tears flowed down his face.

"**SIX!"**

"No, if you're dying so am I!" Ryder yelled as he stood in front of the laser.

"**FIVE!"**

"RYDER MOVE!" Yelled Chase.

"COME ON RYDER!" Yelled Jake.

"**FOUR!"**

"No, I'm NOT MOVING!" Screamed Ryder.

"Come on!" Yelled Rocky as he ran towards Ryder.

"**THREE!"**

"Come on Carlos!" Jake yelled as he ran over to Ryder.

Carlos, Jake, and Rocky used all of their strength to pull Ryder away from the tube. After giving fighting chance, Ryder gave up and ran over to the others.

"**TWO!"**

Chase looked over and saw that while Ryder was struggling with Jake, Carlos, and Rocky, his bag ripped open and lying on the floor was his pup tag. Chase had his mind already made up, if the time ever came to where Marshall was on death's step, he would either sacrifice himself for Marshall, or they die together.

"**ONE!"**

"Looks like this is it." Thought Chase

In one quick motion, Chase bolted out from the group, grabbed his pup tag in his mouth and jumped up onto the metal stand the glass was sitting on.

The others started yelling at Chase to get away but he just ignored them. Ryder tried to run and sacrifice himself as well but Jake stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Marshall questioned Chase as tears flowed down his face.

Chase looked at Marshall, with tears in his eyes and said, "**BROTHERS FOREVER**!"

"**ZERO!"**

The room was then filled with a blinding light for a moment and everything went dark. After a few moments, the lights came back on, but Ryder and the others were still seeing spots. After a few seconds went by, everyone's vision had cleared and Ryder made a sprint for the laser.

Ryder was the first one over to the laser followed by the others. Skye was the first to have a breakdown, followed by Everest and Ryder. None of them were prepared for what they were looking at.

There were no signs of Chase or Marshall except for two slightly burnt pup tags, one with a yellow star, and the other with red and orange flames.


	20. Chapter 20: A Sad DayEpilogue

Ryder and the others continued to cry as they looked at the remains of their best friends. None of them had the will or courage to say anything. After a while, Ryder finally managed to find the strength to pick himself up and walk over to the controls to open the glass tube. As the tube slowly lifted up, everyone turned their attention to Ryder. Once the tube stopped, Ryder slowly turned around from the control panel and started for the metal stand where Marshall's tag laid before collapsing to the floor.

"Ryder!" Cried Skye as she ran towards Ryder.

Ryder only put his hand up in the "Stop" position causing Skye to stop just a foot in front of him. Slowly Ryder got back to his feet and continued towards the stand. Once Ryder reached the stand, he slowly reached down and picked up Marshall's tag first then Chase's.

Without saying a word, Ryder walked past the group and out the door. As he walked down the hall, he could hear more footsteps behind him. As the group slowly walked through the compound, no one made a sound other than a sniffle. Once the group made it outside, Ryder pulled out his pup pad and called for Robo Dog to bring the Air Patroller to the courtyard where they were waiting. When the Air Patroller was on the ground, everyone piled in except for Ryder who stared blankly at the now empty compound.

"Ryder?" Said Rocky after getting the courage to speak. "You coming?"

"Yeah…" Ryder meekly answered before walking up the ramp.

Ryder didn't bother to sit in the captain's chair to everyone's shock but instead sat between Everest and Skye, who laid their heads in his lap once he was seated.

Ryder took a deep breath in and sighed before giving Robo Dog the command to leave for Adventure Bay.

The trip back was long and silent, everyone's eyes remained glued to the floor, except for Ryder's, that remained on the two pup tags he held in his hands. As Ryder stared at the two tags, thoughts flowed rampantly through his head.

"Why am I such a rotten owner? It should have been just me, not Marshall or Chase. How will I break the news to Adventure Bay? Oh no, how will I explain this to everyone?"

As Ryder remained lost in his thoughts, Rocky jumped down from his seat and slowly walked up to the cockpit of the Air Patroller and jumped in the co-pilot's seat to get a view out of the front windows. After a while, Rocky found the strength to speak again.

"Sure is beautiful isn't it Robo Dog?" Asked Rocky still looking out the window.

"Arf." Answered Robo Dog.

"I'm not ready for the weeks to come, this time it's gonna be really difficult." Rocky flatly said.

Robo Dog's only answer was a faint whine.

Rocky continued to look out the windows as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Before long, off in the distance, Rocky could make out the shoreline of home.

"I never realized how peaceful Adventure Bay looked from the air." Rocky thought to himself.

As Rocky remained lost at the lovely view of Adventure Bay, he didn't realize Ryder had walked up to the cockpit until he spoke.

"I'm not ready for this Rocky." Whispered Ryder causing Rocky to jump slightly.

"Same here Ryder." Agreed Rocky. "How is Adventure Bay gonna take the news of Chase and Marshall being killed by Ember, more so by Katie than anything now. Not to mention her betrayal to the PAW Patrol."

"I don't know Rocky." Answered Ryder as he reached over and patted his head. "All I know is I will not make the same mistakes I did last time when we almost lost Marshall. That being said, Robo Dog, take us to City Hall instead of home."

"Arf arf." Answered Robo Dog as he changed course.

"What are you doing Ryder?" Skye asked from the back.

"I'm not shutting the public out again." Ryder shakily said. "They need to know."

After a few minutes, the Air Patroller started to descend down to Adventure Bay. As the group got closer to City Hall, Ryder felt his stomach drop at the sight waiting for them. Outside City Hall had gathered a small crowd around the memorial statue for the PAW Patrol.

"This is gonna suck." Grumbled Ryder as he walked towards the back door.

As the Air Patroller slowly landed on the ground, the group gathered around Ryder waiting for him to open the door. Everyone could tell by Ryder's facial expression that he was about to blow. After what felt like an eternity for the others, Ryder pushed the button to open the door. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts at the sight of their beloved rescue team returning but the celebration quickly died down as the crowd realized they were missing two pups and a girl.

"Let me through!" Yelled a familiar voice as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Ryder, oh am I glad to see you!" Huffed Mayor Goodway as she got to the front of the crowd. "What on earth has been going on?"

Ryder's only answer was to look down at his closed hand holding the two tags. Mayor Goodway proceeded to take a good look at the group, she noticed how emotionally drained and tired the group was before she noticed they were short three members.

"Ryder?" Mayor Goodway said in a concerned tone. "Where is Katie, Marshall, and Chase?"

Ryder slowly lifted his head showing the tears that once again started to flow down his face before opening his hand and showing Mayor Goodway the remains of Adventure Bay's two bravest heroes...

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere:

Driving down the road with the music blaring, Ember begins to think of what to do next while singing along to the song "Remember" just in time to sing along the line, "You will remember my name."

* * *

**Wow, just wow. Hard to believe that a simple idea could turn into a full-fledged story. From the PAW Patrol just battling an arsonist named Ember McFlame to turning Katie evil and killing Chase and Marshall. Before I put this story to a close there are a few things I want to say. First, thanks again to PyreFly77 for letting me reference his story. If you haven't read Rekindled Anew, you probably should. Second, I'm shocked that no one caught the reference to Ember's name. (A Butch Hartman cartoon). Third, for those who stuck with the story for the past month, thanks again for the support. And finally, this is the end of the line for Chunkman128, or is it?...**

**Alright, due to two people giving their concerns I'll spoil the surprise. The story doesn't end with this, Marshall and Chase won't remain dead. I'm currently working on another story as I'm typing this. Sorry if I angered anyone by this chapter. The new story will start next Monday.**


End file.
